


I know I'm a Wolf

by Staringback



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Body Modification, Emotional Manipulation, Horror, Human Experimentation, Mad Scientist Alphys, Medical Torture, Other, Sans Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback
Summary: Sans had to give all those fallen humans credit:  they certainly SHOWED him and the rest of the monsters they didn’t want to die, but when you’re a bunny trapped in a world full of wolves there could only be one ending for you and it ain’t no fairy tale ending.But then again, wolves are known to snap at their own pack.And sometimes even a lonely and scary wolf needs a companion, even if it is just a little bunny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So while writing the eighth chapter of my fic "Sooner or Later" this story got stuck in my head. A sort of road block I needed to write down before I could finish my eighth chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this crazy one-shot!
> 
> PS. The characters in this story have no connection to my mafiafell universe!

Sans thought of all the fallen humans like little bunnies.  Scared, small, tearful, defenseless and once they left the RUINS and entered the cold bitterness of the snow, they were all fucked too.

 

The six humans didn’t last long.  Not to say they didn’t give the monsters a great run for their money.  Some were able to outrun a lot of the stronger monsters.  Others were great hiders.  Heh...some were even able to blend in well enough to fool the more simple minded monsters in the small towns.  

 

Sans had to give all those humans credit:  they certainly SHOWED him and the rest of the monsters they didn’t want to die, but when you’re a bunny trapped in a world full of wolves there could only be one ending for you and it ain’t no fairy tale ending.  

 

The monsters needed one more SOUL.  Just one more pathetic human SOUL and they’d all be free.  And then there would be many more scared little bunnies off to the slaughter. 

 

Sans sighed and slouched forward, resting his head against the small wooden counter of his Sentry station and instantly regretted his decision to even move.  The pain erupted into his body with such force that it took his breath away and ALMOST made him scream in agony.

 

He quickly sat straight up again and tried to calm his heavy breathing down.  His ribs felt like they were on fire and even though Sans had carefully and meticulously healed the small cracks in his bones that his beloved younger brother had so thoughtfully left on him earlier this morning in front of the cackling Captain Undyne and those howling hyenas known as the dog pack, the pain hadn’t stopped.  

 

It hadn’t been a good week for him and while Papyrus’ display of strength in front of the others was  **_supposedly_ ** because he caught Sans sleeping at his station and and wanted to show Undyne there was no connection between Sans’ laziness and his own work and dedication to the king, there was a more...deeper and hidden reason that Sans would have been stupid not to see.

 

When everything was all said and done Papyrus’ merciless beating was merely a trickle down effect that all began with King Asgore.  

 

It was actually kind of strange to Sans.  He honestly thought that the resentment many monsters had for Asgore when they first lost the war and were banished underground might dwindle the closer they got to freedom, but that wasn't the case at all.  Every time the monsters harvest a SOUL something would happen.  A sort of violent and irrational impatience would erupt from a number of monsters.

 

In fact ever since Asgore collected the sixth SOUL from another condemned bunny there were a number of poorly executed assassination attempts against his life.  There had always been attempts against his life, but now they were a constant issue Asgore had to continually deal with.  It didn’t happen every day, but from what Sans overheard Undyne discuss with Papyrus, it was becoming bad enough that the king require some form of protection with him at all times.

 

And then more amusingly, Sans heard about the riots that were starting to take place outside Asgore’s castle.  Monsters demanding quicker results from the king.  It was pretty funny to say the least.  Monsters complaining to their king about their problems like he actually gave a shit.  

 

Asgore had them all executed before a full scale rebellion could start.  After that, things did calm down a little, but the pressure was beginning to get to the already unstable but undeniably powerful king of monsters.

 

And what does he decide to do to deal with all that unwanted stress?  He yells and threatens the royal scientist or as Sans privately called her “the underground’s biggest failure.”  And suddenly good ol’ Alphys needs to relieve some stress of her own and guess who she takes it out on?

 

Why if anybody were to guess the robotic celebrity sensation and Alphys own creation/slave known as Mettaton, who seemed more suicidal and jittery and hostile every time Sans saw him on TV, they would be correct.  

 

And of course now that Mettaton is receiving unnecessary criticism from Alphys for even existing, he needs to let out a little steam himself, so who does he attack on his news channel every night after his hilarious game show that are nothing more than enjoyable snuff films as far as Sans is concerned?

 

The Royal Guards of course.  And Sans had to give the broken toaster credit where credit is due:  Mettaton is crafty enough to praise the king for his great leadership while totally destroying the Royal Guard stating that they are to blame for the condition the monsters were currently in.

 

Undyne didn’t appreciate in and where did her stress and anger go?  Her soldiers, particularly her guard-in-training Papyrus.  And where did all that trickle down stress finally end up?

 

Sans shuddered as he recalled his brother’s heavy steel-toed boot on his ribs this morning, pushing his back deeper into the snow and not stopping.  Not even when Sans began to beg for mercy.  Not even when the smaller skeleton began to cry.  Not even when he heard the ribs crack.  Amazingly it was Undyne who ordered him to stop after she got over her laughing spell.

 

Sans dragged his nails across the wooden counter leaving fresh new trails of anguish markings that would soon blend in with the old ones. 

 

The beta wolf always got the worst of everything.  And for what?  To go to the surface?  Sans scoffed and the idea and pulled a small packet of mustard out of his jacket.  He cautiously looked around, making sure nobody was near his area before he suckled it down.  He sighed in relief, feeling a bit more the pain ebb away before he carefully tucked the empty packet back into his jacket.

 

All the monsters always talked about the surface being such a great place, like as soon as they stepped foot into the actual sun, their shitty lives would instantly change.  Well newsflash for all you dumbfuckers:  nothing is gonna change.

 

You’re all gonna have the same shitty jobs you have now, you’re all gonna be surrounded by the people you hate and you’re all gonna be under the same crazy king’s thumb.  Only he’s gonna be a crazy god.  

 

What’s the appeal?  More wide-open space to be miserable in?  New buildings with the same shitty services and goods offered?  Watching the pretty sunset and counting the stars?  Who the fuck cares about all of that when your brother’s fist is still gonna find its way to your face?  Sure the surface offered you a chance to break from the rest and run, but where would you go?  How would you survive on your own?  How could you handle being lonely?

 

Not that Sans was too worried about that last question, he didn’t really need people, he just...had a lot of great jokes and it would be a crime not to share them.  Yeah…

 

Sighing, sweat pouring from his skull, Sans slowly and carefully leaned down and tried once again to rest his skull against the cold hard wood.  His ribs ached slightly from the movement, but thankfully it was tolerable enough for him to stay in that preferred position.

 

After his shift ended, Sans needed to get more mustard before he went home.  He was sure Papyrus wasn’t fully satisfied with the beating he gave Sans earlier since Undyne interrupted it so Sans needed that glorious liquid to take help take the pain away, especially if Papyrus went too far like he did the last time.  

 

That last beating was so severe that Papyrus had to take him to Alphys to ensure that Sans didn’t die and Papyrus didn’t get punished for murdering a sentry station worker without probable cause.   Sans remembered drinking so much for days on end after that and he never really stopped.  He slowed down when Papyrus started to make small insulting comments about his bad breath, but he never really stopped.  

 

If Sans were younger, he might be concerned he was developing a drinking problem, but nowadays...fuck it.  Bottoms up and everything becomes a bit more bearable.  

 

Licking his teeth nervously and feeling himself get a bit anxious, he quickly pulled out another packet of mustard and opened it, nearly shoving the entire thing, plastic wrap in all in his mouth when-

 

“RUN RUN LITTLE HUMAN!”

 

“YES!  MAKE IT FUN FOR US!”

 

Sans spat out the small amount of the mustard packet on the counter as the howling laughter of Dogamy and Dogaressa filled the air.  

 

**_Fuck!  Somebody sees this mess, I’m fucked,_ ** he thought, more sweat coming down his skull as he quickly cleaned the tiny mess up using the sleeve of his jacket.  He needed to clean the mess up.  If he cleaned the mess up, nobody would know he had been drinking on the job and so nobody would tell Papyrus and he wouldn’t be hurt again.

 

It was only when he heard the small wail coming from what sounded like a child that he finally looked up from his frantic cleaning.  

 

A tiny human child was running towards him or rather towards his sentry station since no human would even be that stupid to run towards him.  And behind her were the two dog lovers that never parted from one another.  The human had some distance between herself and the dogs that were now foaming at the mouth and snapping in the air, but they were gaining quick.  

 

Sans shook his head as he watched the scene between the human and the dogs from his sentry station.  

 

From the looks of her raggedy torn up striped red and pink sweater and her tattered jeans, along with all the fresh bruises that decorated her face, and that tiny limp that was getting worse with each step she took, Sans knew she wouldn’t make it past his sentry station.  

 

In a way he wondered how she put as much distance between herself and the dog lovers to begin with.  Maybe she snuck by them while the dogs were messing around behind a tree...maybe she injured herself while running...pulled a muscle or something....

 

Dogamy’s howling laughter cut through the cold air.  Sans cringed as that laughter also managed to penetrate his SOUL.  It was the same laughter he heard from the male dog when Sans’ rib cracked this morning. 

 

“We’re gaining on you human!  Better pick up the pace,” Dogaressa teased, her sweet voice making Sans want to vomit.  

 

**_Aww...the little skeleton is crying.  Better wipe your face off Sansy._ **

 

Sans’ hands began to shake as he glowered at the two monsters and just like he predicted, the human didn’t make it to his sentry station.  But she got farer than he thought she would and when Dogaressa pounced on her, crushing the human’s small body under her paws, Sans heard the human’s spine crack in half.

 

His hand instantly went to his injured ribs as the little bunny started to cry and scream.  More sweat started to pour down his skull and his hands were shaking so so so bad and his brain started to throb with every wail the child gave out.

 

“Oh no, deary.  You injured the poor thing.  You know what you have to do know don’t you?”  Dogamy said grinning at his female as he grabbed the child by the hair and pulled her head out of the snow to gleefully observed the pain the covered the child’s face.  

 

Sans’ breath started to get heavy again as he saw her face.  Bruises.  Nothing but bruises, cuts and a welted kind of red from the snow.  Now his whole body was shaking.  He chanced a look at the human’s face.   He shouldn’t have.  The expression on her face….

 

**_Now why did that look seem so familiar?_ ** Sans didn’t even have to wonder the answer to that question.  He saw the same look in the mirror each day.

 

Dogaressa made a sound of fake sympathy as she took one of her paws off the child’s back and raised it in the air.  Four razor sharp claws sprung out.  Something unpleasant stirred in Sans’ stomach.  He felt...sick.  And his head...there was something wrong with his head.

 

“Don’t worry little human, I’ll make this-Oh hi Sansy!”

 

The skeleton tried to control his shaking as the two dog monsters looked at him.  Everything fell silent except for the child’s weak sobbing.  

 

Dogamy chuckled and turned towards his bitch  “Hang on a second, my love.  I think I spot another mistake from our pathetic little skeleton,” he sang and walked towards Sans.

 

Sans blinked at the dog’s choice of words as panic overtook all other emotions that were stirring painfully in his SOUL.  

 

**_Mistake?!   What mistake?!  I was awake and was at my station!  I wasn’t doing anything wrong!  I wasn’t-_ **

 

Sans numbly stood there as Dogamy leaned forward and pressed his thumb roughly against the corner of Sans’ mouth and wiped something away.  He held it up for Sans to see.

 

A tiny smudge of mustard stained Dogamy’s white fur.  Sans stared at the digit with horror.  His head felt like it was gonna explode.

 

**_No..._ **

 

“You were drinking on the job weren’t you Sansy?” the male dog teased.

 

**_No!_ **

 

“The slob even has it on his sleeve, darling!” Dogaressa called out laughing as she dug her paw into the child’s back roughly, emitting another scream from the human.

 

Stupidly Sans raised his arm and looked at the bright yellow stain on his sleeve.  And suddenly yellow was all he saw.  

 

“Man, you don’t learn anything do you?”

 

**_papyrus will hurt me.  he’ll hurt me so bad and then healed me up.  just like last time.   and keep doing it.  again and again and again AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AG-_ **

 

“Ya know I always knew you were hitting the sauce a little too much these days, but Goddamn, even when you’re on duty?  How pathetic are you?”

 

Sans flinched as he felt Dogamy pat his shoulder.  

 

“You know I have a great idea that can get your brother a bit more respect.  You kill yourself and we can say you were fighting the human for your king and while you lost in the end, you put up one hell of a fight.  How does that sound?”

 

Sans’ vision started to get red.  His body was rattling so bad that he thought he was going to fall apart and just become a pile of bones.  And his head...the worst headache he ever had and that was including some of his more miserable hangovers.

 

“Somebody would miss you, mister.”

 

The human’s voice...that soft little voice paused everything and all three monsters looked at the little creature that was still under the bitch’s body.  Sans took in a shuddering breath when the stupid little bunny smiled at him.  

 

He didn’t understand.  She was attacked.  Her back was broken so there was no way she could fight or run away or even attempt to defend her pathetic little life.  Her body was trembling in the snow.  She was going to die at any second and and...

 

**_How could she be smiling?!_ **

 

“I...I like mustard too.  Not a lot of people like mustard so may...maybe we can be...friends...even if it’s for a few seconds.”

 

There was a pure second of silence.  The only thing that was heard was the harsh wind that was moving through the trees and then the two dogs began howling with laughter.  

 

Sans silently looked at the mustard on his sleeve and the many many claw marks on his counter.  He  listened to the dogs’ horrible laughter and finally turned to face the tiny human.  She never stopped looking at him.  She never stopped smiling at him.

 

And Sans snapped.

 

He didn’t even realized he had conjured up a sharp edge bone until he felt it in his hand.  It was thick and heavy and without thinking about the consequences of what he was doing he drilled the weapon in the top of Dogamy’s head, making the male dog  **_his first ever_ ** **_real_ ** **_kill._ **

 

The pointed end of the bone came out through the bottom of his chin and before the dumb mutt turned to dust the look on his face caused Sans to laugh.

 

The shock.  The disbelief.  The pain.  It was all written in the mutt’s face.  Like he was surprised that he was killed with one attack from the weakest monster in the entire Underground.  And in a way Sans was surprised too.  For all the shit this asshole said about himself, killing him was too easy.  Hell, the tiny human could probably put up a good fight against this dick.

 

Sans couldn’t relish in the moment for long.  A shrill scream broke his thoughts, reminding him he had another monster to take care of.  

 

He looked past the bits of Dogamy’s dust that was still floating in the air to see Dogaressa standing up, kicking the human to the side and out of the way.  Despite the weak little cry from the human, Sans laughed again as he saw the expression on the bitch’s face.  Much like her ex-lover, she looked shocked and in disbelief and there was no denying the delicious look of agony on losing her fuck buddy, but unfortunately it only lasted a minute.

 

A deep growl entered left her mouth as she bared her sharp yellow teeth at the skeleton.  A sort of green magic crackled in the air and Sans’ sockets narrowed as a heavy and sharp ax appeared in her hands.

 

“I will kill you Sans.  I’ll make you regret your whole life you drunken murderer!” she hissed and swung her weapon into the air.

 

He should have been scared.  Not only was he injured, but Sans could feel her magic and her desires for revenge fill the air, and yet Sans didn’t feel scared.  For the first time in his life, Sans didn’t feel a single droplet of fear or terror enter in his SOUL as he hopped over the counter to enter a battle.

 

His SOUL was thumping, but it was with a crazy sort of excitement for the oncoming fight.  He wanted to see that final look on her face as she died.  When she realized that Sans was so much more than some...beta wolf whose only purpose in life was to be kicked around.  He was gonna make her wish that she NEVER mocked him.   

 

“ y-y-yeah I know how yer feelin’.  today’s b-b-been a little  **_ruff_ ** on everybody, but a-a-allow me to throw y-y-you a  **_bone_ ** .”

 

Feeling his red magic pouring out of his left eye socket, Sans raised his hand up, conjuring six sharpened bones that floated in the air impatiently waiting for his order.  With a snap of his fingers they all rocketed towards the female dog.  

 

Sans chuckled as he watched the bitch’s eyes widened but to his disappointment she managed to dodge them easily.  She barked out a laugh.

 

“If that’s the best you got bonebag, you’ll be my easiest kill yet!”

 

She raced towards him at an incredible speed.  Sans shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels as she came closer to him.  

 

**_Come on, you dumb bitch.  Just a little closer.  Come on,_ ** Sans thought and when she was close enough to him, she raised her ax over her head and began to bring it down.  When it was just a few inches from his skull, he teleported behind her, conjuring another sharp bone in his hand.  

 

“What the fuc-” she began to say until Sans stuck the bone knife into her back.  She let out a scream of pain as he twisted the knife, making sure to sever her spine.

 

She crumbled to the ground and Sans couldn’t help but chuckled as he watched her helplessly wiggle.

 

His headache was completely gone.

 

“how do you like feelin’ h-h-helpless bitch?  doesn’t feel too great to have a b-b-broken back huh?”  

 

The female dog whimpered silently as Sans put his foot on her head and began pressing down.

 

“Sans please...ha-have m-mercy.”

 

The skeleton paused for just a second.  She was begging?!  A harsh round of laughter erupted into the air.  This was even better than he thought!  This was amazing!  He leaned down close enough to get a good look at her face.  

 

“ i am givin’ ya m-mercy.   i know you don’t want to live without d-dogamy so i’ll be more than h-h-happy to send you both that g-g-great farm in the sky.  just call me a romantic.”

 

She gave a whine of pure terror.  It was music to Sans’ ears.

 

“Please Sans-”

He pressed his entire weight into the foot that was crushing the bitch’s head.  She let out a howl of pain (it sounded so different than her laughter)as Sans felt her skull crack.  She lasted a few more seconds before she turned to dust.

Sans gave a sigh of delight until he felt something swirling in his SOUL.  His eyes widened with realization as he felt his HP level raise slightly.

 

**_i just gained LOVE._ **

 

He laughed crazily.  He felt stronger and much more powerful.  This gaining LOVE...it was something he wanted more of...his smile widened...those other mutts would be easy enough...but what about Papyrus and Undyne?  And Asgore?  And how in the hell would Sans explain these two mutts’ deaths?  If somebody found out what happened, he’d be on the chopping block for sure...

 

A small moan coming from behind him reminded Sans he was not alone.  The grin left his face as he turned towards the small crumpled body of the injured human.  He winced.  The human’s body was twisted to one side and her face was planted in the snow.  

 

He quickly walked over to her and plucked her off the icy ground by the back of her shirt, gaining a weak scream from her.  As she dangled in the air, whimpering in pain, he looked her over and gave a low whistle at what he saw.

 

“ fuck k-kiddo, you look like s-shit.”

 

The human’s face was bright raw red and from the way her body dangled awkwardly in the air, Sans could tell her back was three shades of fucked.  It wouldn’t heal correctly without help.

 

**_bunnies like to run…._ **

 

Sans frowned at that random thought as he saw the human’s eyes start to become unfocused.  He grabbed her tiny chin between two of his large fingers and forced her to stay conscience.  

 

“ alright new p-p-pal.   here’s how things are g-gonna work:  my name is sans the skeleton and i s-saved yer life and am riskin’ a lot fer you, so i own you. plain and simple.  i say jump little b-b-bunny, you say how h-high.  got it?”

 

The human stared at him dazedly, but the horror in her eyes was as plain as day. 

 

“You...killed...them…”

 

An unpleasant smile came over his face as the human trembled in his hand.  She was scared of him. The thought sent a pleasant shiver down Sans’ own spine.   He couldn't remember the last time a creature was actually scared of HIM.  And in all honestly who would really be terrified of the trembling, sweating and stuttering monster that was Sans?  

 

Sans looked at the human and his smile became just a bit more softer.  Apparently this human understood just how dangerous Sans really was.  

 

hehehe….

 

And to think this day had started off so shitty!  So terrible, but look at him now!  Stronger than ever and feared by someone weaker than him.  It was a feeling he could get addicted too.  Something that completely outshined his need to drink himself under the table.

 

And the best part about this whole scenario was that he was the only one that could heal the human’s spine. He was the only friend she had.  He was the only thing that was keeping her from death.  And she was terrified of him.  

 

She needed him and she was terrified of him and that realization along with the wonderful feelings it brought to Sans helped him come to a decision that humans and monsters like this tiny little bunny deserved to live.  They had a great purpose they could serve to a strong monster like SANS...but monsters like those mutts and his own dear brother...

 

Sans’ grin widened as a solution to all his problems entered his mind.  No wonder many monsters wanted to gain as much LOVE as possible.  It made everything so clear.  

 

He took a second to soak in all the wonderful feelings that were building up inside of him.  He couldn’t remember a time he had felt this happy. 

 

“ no s-s-shit kiddo.  now I think you o-owe me a “thank-you” for s-saving your life.”

 

The adorable look of horrified shock on her face warmed his SOUL to the core.  She licked her lips uneasily and offered him another one of her smiles.  Only this one wasn’t as sweet as her first smile.   It was a little twitchy and easily conveyed the human’s true feelings.  Sans preferred this smile over her sweet one.  

 

“Thank you for saving me.  Can...can I...go...go home?  Please Mr. Sans?”

 

Sans’ grin widened as he moved her body so he was cradling it gently.  

 

“ just relax and go to s-s-sleep, baby-bones.   let your new p-p-pal worry about all of this...alright?”

 

The human shook her head quickly.  Sans shrugged, holding her up with one arm and snapped his fingers with his free hand.  She let out a small shout of pain as her pretty red SOUL slowly emerged from her chest.  She pitifully tried to reach for it, but Sans’ huge hand beat her to it.

 

“No…” she wailed as she watched his huge hand completely swallow up her SOUL.

 

Sans winked at her.  “ i don’t k-know if this will h-h-hurt, but hey at least y-you won’t die right?”

 

He squeezed her tiny fluttering SOUL tightly and watched as she gave out a weak choked scream and went limp in his arm.

************************************************************************************************

“Why the hell aren’t you at your post, runt?” Undyne growled, showing off her shark-like teeth to Sans.

 

It took everything in Sans not to smirk as he looked up at the Captian.  One of his few concerns was that Undyne might have felt something different about him, but luckily it seemed like the Captain was incapable of sensing a monster’s LV or EXP levels.  Not that he was entirely surprised about that.  Scanning another monster’s power levels was a rare gift and only certain monsters have shown to have this ability.  Sans being one of them.  Papyrus being another.  

 

Sans swallowed and hoped he looked nervous and scared.  He hoped he looked like he did every time he stood before Undyne and judging by her disgusted glare he must have been putting up a good show.

 

“ i...i have t-to r-report th-this ca-captain.  th-the entire d-dog p-pack is dead.  m-murdered.”

 

Undyne’s good eye widened and Sans inwardly laughed.  Everybody makes such funny expressions when they are shocked and scared.  

 

**_no wonder i was such a laughing stock for the longest time_ ** , Sans thought.  He opened his mouth to explain what “happened” but Undyne grabbed him by the front of his jacket and hoisted him up in the air.  He choked.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

 

Sans instinctively grabbed the hand that was holding him up and started to wildly kick his feet in the air.  

 

“ h-he’s my b-baby b-bro, b-but i c-can’t pr-protect him n-not f-from h-his cr-crimes against the k-king and a-against y-you!”

 

Sans should have felt sick to his core as he spoke.  For years it had only been him and his baby brother.  As he spoke to the fuming captian, old memories of the two of them begin to flood his mind.  Old memories he hadn’t thought of in years because the past is a place Sans tries not to visit too often.

 

Sans remembered a time when he and Papyrus lived on the streets trying to survive, digging through dumpsters for anything decent to eat.  He remembered giving the best bits of food to his little brother who never lost hope that things would get better for them.  Papyrus was his ray of sunshine during those early years.

 

He remembered cuddling his brother during harsh storms when the thunder was too loud and Papyrus wouldn’t stop crying.  He remembered reading some story about a fluffy bunny to him to help Papyrus fall asleep.  

 

**_Fluffy bunny sure liked honey…_ **

 

Sans remembered their first real home that was given to them as a sort of reward for Sans joining Asgore’s army as a sentry.  A little home in Snowden at the time.  That first night was so wonderful.  Sans sat in the living room watching TV while Papyrus made them dinner. They watched some of Mettaton’s lighter shows and laughed at how terrible they were.

 

But even as those memories replayed in his mind, almost like they’re trying to defend Papyrus, Sans’ words still came out, giving his brother a certified death sentence.  

 

He was lucky he killed the two dog lovers in a place where Alphys’ cameras weren’t positioned at and he made sure he killed lesser and greater that way too.

 

As he spoke, Sans used all of Papyrus’ well-known traits to help convince Undyne that Papyrus committed a crime against the king’s soldier.  He told her that Papyrus’ ambitious about being in the Royal Guard and his resentment that he had not become an officer yet got the best of him.  He told her maybe he just snapped and the more he speaks, the more he sees that Undyne believes his words, because who would ever think that for one second that weak and pathetic Sans could kill four strong members of the Royal Guard?

 

Undyne certainly doesn’t at any rate.  She demanded to know where Papyrus was.  

 

And it should have been a hell of a lot harder to tell her his baby brother was recalibrating his puzzle at the bridge.  It should have been harder to kill his baby brother, but it wasn’t.  

 

Because Sans’ ribs began stinging again and the bastard who lived with him now is not his brother anymore.  Whoever the bastard was who broke his ribs this morning killed his baby brother years ago.  

 

So the words that condemned the darkness that took over his baby brother flowed out so smoothly.  

 

...Sans was impressed himself.  He didn’t stutter once.  

 

And he didn’t even blink when he watched Undyne dust Papyrus.  He did chuckle though.  

 

He had laughed hysterically when Royal Guard 01 dropped by his house and presented a very handsome reward from the king for his amazing loyalty.

*************************************************************************************************

It was nighttime and the human still hadn’t woken up yet, but that was okay. Sans still hasn’t decided what to do with her yet.

 

**_bunnies like to run…_ **

 

Sans smirked.  Bunnies certainly do like to run.  And if she ran she’d been caught.  And killed.  

 

She didn’t deserve to die.  Not like the others did.  

 

He sat down on the edge of his bed, where the little human was sleeping and gently raked his claws down her back.  Five very little red scratches appeared on her pale and bruised flesh.  She whimpered in her sleep, but other than that she didn’t wake up.

 

Her spine could be fixed.  Easily.  But…

 

**_bunnies like to run…._ **

 

The human finally woke up.  Sans smiled gently, brushing the hair from her startled face.

 

“ welcome back, baby bones.  so here’s the bad news: i can’t do much about yer legs not working anymore.  the good news is hey...at least ya got me and if ya listen to me, things will be pretty good for ya.”

 

The little bunny started to cry.  The wolf cradled her in his arms.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this story is becoming just a little bit more longer than I originally thought it would be...I have no regrets and thank all my lovely readers who pushed me to take this story one step further! Thank you all!

Frisk winced as her stomach gave another low growl.  She whimpered silently and pulled the blanket tighter around her body, trying for the one millionth-billionth time that day to get her useless and heavy legs to move.  They didn’t even twitch.

****

Her stomach grumbled again and she let out a small moan of misery, wishing with everything she had that Flowey would find her soon so he could help her escape this terrible room and the grinning golden-toothed monster who had been the cause of her nightmares for the past five days ever since he had “saved” her and had “graciously” allowed her to live with him.

****

And during those five days, Frisk had to admit, Sans hadn’t been mean to her or harmed her in any way.  He gave her a room to sleep in, granted it was bare with just a mattress on the floor, but it was something he didn’t have to do and he kind of slyly hinted at that fact too.  He gave her blankets to keep her warm during the night and even toys he found at “the dump” to keep her entertained during the times he had to go to work.   He talked to her in a calming way...well as calming as his rough voice would allow and never raised his voice to her.  

****

And when Frisk woke up screaming from her nightmares about those dogs...and about Sans holding her up by the collar of her shirt and about Flowey being left behind to distract Toriel so she could run away, the skeleton was always in her room in a split second, cradling her sobbing form and shushing her to sleep and  if Frisk hadn’t been so...accustomed to mean people as she already was by the ripe old age of eight, she may have found his comfort and attentiveness to her almost fatherly.  

****

But she heard his small deep chuckles between his soothing words and she noticed the way his permanent grin would get wider with ever fearful sob that came out of her.  It was almost like he enjoyed her misery.  She didn’t understand it and she didn’t try to understand it.  All she knew was that Sans was...crazy.  He was a crazy killer.

****

And he was just as crazy as Toriel who had smiled warmly at Frisk when Frisk first met the giant goat monster, but despite her motherly appearance, her delicious pies and seemingly gentle manner, all that kindness vanished in a matter of seconds when Frisk meekly gave a tiny indication of wanting to leave.

****

Toriel’s motherly persona had melted away and Frisk saw what had lurked behind her smiles.  A violent monster who had grabbed Frisk by the back of her neck when the little girl had repeated her request of wanting to go home.  Frisk felt Toriel’s nails dig ruthlessly into her tender flesh as she was dragged into the guest room of Toriel’s house and before the goat monster had locked the door, she stated in a voice that reminded Frisk of a queen that was sentencing a subject to death that she wouldn’t be allowed to come out until she could show “her mother the proper respect she deserved.”

****

And if it hadn’t been for Flowey who had been keeping an eye on her the entire time she was in the RUINS, Frisk would have been stuck in that room still with Toriel doing...whatever to her.  And if Flowey hadn’t kept Toriel distracted while Frisk exited the RUINS, Toriel may have killed her.  Probably would have burned her to a crisp.  

****

Flowey may have taught her that these monsters believed in the philosophy of “kill or be killed” but Toriel taught Frisk an even more important lesson about monsters:  until help arrives or until you can find a way to escape without them noticing, indulge them in their craziness.

****

So Frisk stayed on the upstairs level like Sans instructed her to do whenever he had to leave her alone for a few hours.  She only left her room to crawl to the open and unlocked bathroom when she needed to use it and didn’t even try to undo the small wooden gate that blocked her from crawling down the stairs.  

****

Sans had set that up that heavy wooden gate with a wide grin on his big ugly face, telling her he didn’t want her to fall down the stairs by accident when crawling between the bathroom and her room.  Despite the fact that Frisk knew he was making sure she couldn’t try to escape, Frisk had nodded her head in silent agreement with a wide cheery smile on her own face, thanking him over and over again for thinking about her and her safety until his grin couldn’t get any bigger.  

****

But all the same she didn’t tinker with gate.  Just like she didn’t tinker or try to tear down the wooden boards on the window.   Sans had put them up claiming that boarding up her room’s windows was the perfect way to make sure that “nobody accidentally saw her” and broke in the house and kill her.  Once again, Frisk thanked him endlessly for his protection and even held her arms up to him, hoping she looked more like a person eagerly trying to hug somebody for their kindness instead of how she felt, which was a terrified child who knew they were stuck with a crazy person who had killed two monsters right in front of her.

****

But that wasn’t everybody he murdered the day she met him…

****

After she recovered from her shock and was finished with her crying after she first woke up with the news that not only were her legs completely useless, but she was stuck in this scary world, he eagerly told her all the “kind” things he had done for her since they were now pals for life.  

****

Frisk had tried not to shudder when he had used the same words she had spoken to him the first time she met him and saw his sad and broken face when those dogs were making fun of him.

****

He didn’t seem too broken anymore... 

****

But the one murder that shook Frisk to her core the most was when he proudly told her he 

killed his own brother...his own younger brother at that too...God...she remember feeling so cold at that moment.  If a guy could just kill his own brother without a second thought, he probably wouldn’t even blink at brutally murdering her too...

****

But he never made any attempt to harm her.  In fact, when she had offered him that hug, the skeleton had chuckled crazily but to her horror he actually did pick her up and hugged her to his chest very tightly almost to the point of pain and carried her down the stairs to eat.

****

And for the last five days, that’s how things went.  Every morning, he’d come up the stairs, leave her some snacks and a couple of juice boxes for the few hours he was out and when he came back, he’d usually take her downstairs so they could talk some more or watch tv.

****

...She hated watching those shows...the robot man on screen always looked so sad and angry and the content was so bloody and violent...and Sans would howl with laughter every time a contestant on one of those game shows was killed.  The first time she had watched one, Frisk had shakily watched as a flying weird airplane monster was lowered in a vault of acid every time he got a question wrong until his whole body disappeared into the liquid.  She had meekly tugged on Sans’ hoodie sleeve to get his attention.

****

“W-was that...was that real?” she remembered herself asking the skeleton and prayed that Sans would confirm that it was indeed a make-believe movie just like her mother would do when something scared Frisk.

****

However the skeleton merely chuckled and ruffled her hair before standing up from the couch to warm up their dinner.

****

“don’t worry ‘bout those monsters, baby bones.  those monsters are criminals.  nobody cares ‘bout them.”

****

Frisk had stared numbly after the skeleton who had walked into the kitchen leaving her alone with the tv on.  The all too-real agonizing screams of those monsters filled the air and that night those same screams filled Frisk’s dreams too.

****

But despite all that, Frisk remained hopeful that Flowey would find her.  He promised he would and he meant it.  She knew he meant it...but she didn’t know how long before Sans would snap again.  He’s crazy and crazy people snap over the littlest things and yesterday was the day that Sans reminded Frisk of this terrifying fact.

****

She had woken up early so she decided to drag herself off the bed and draw some pictures with the new crayons and paper Sans gave her.

****

Without thinking about it, she drew her mother and father in vibrant colors and was so engrossed in the colors and trying to recreate every detail of her parents on paper that she didn’t hear Sans come in.  

****

“ morning baby bones, woke up early huh?  hehehehe...i’d never be caught dead doing that-what’s the matter?  why are ya crying?”

****

Frisk didn’t even realize she had been crying until her head shot up from hearing his voice, but before she could even say or do anything the big skeleton leaned down and ripped the picture away from her, holding it up to his face.  

****

The lights in his sockets had disappeared and slowly he crumbled the picture into a tight ball and stiffly let it drop to the ground directly in front of her laying form.  Frisk began to tremble.

****

**_Please don’t kill me.  Please don’t kill me,_ ** she thought and clutched her fingers into fists waiting for him to do something. ****

****

“you will be punished if you disrespect me again, do you understand?” he had hissed.

****

Frisk had quickly nodded her head, wondering but not dare asking why he was so upset over a picture of her parents.  If he thought she couldn’t leave and she couldn’t walk why was he so mad?  Why was that disrespectful?

****

“I-I’m sorry Sans...I just…” she trailed off not knowing what to say and so she waited for him to say something.  

****

She tensed up and closed her eyes tightly when she heard him grunt in annoyance as he sat beside her and pulled her into his lap.  That was something he was doing a lot as the days passed.  Now it seemed the space between them was getting more and more small and every time she moved to get just a little away from him, his sockets would instantly be drawn to her even if he had been reading, or watching tv or messing with his food.  And he would close the gap between them.  

****

“ i’ll be gone fer a few hours, baby bones.  behave yerself okay?” the warning in his voice seemed a little too obvious to miss.  Frisk had nodded her head and hugged the skeleton, hoping that would appease him.

****

Frisk sighed, feeling a small bit of her unease leave her as he returned her hug a little too tightly for it to be classified as warm or soothing.

****

“alright...alright...i forgive ya so quit usin’ yer powers of cuteness on me.  just play with yer toys or take a nap and when i get back i’ll have a nice surprise fer ya!”

****

He had left her a big box of “human crackers” and three boxes of MTT Brand artificial apple juice made with real artificial apple flavor.  It tasted like grape, but Frisk didn’t complain.  All she had to do was wait.  Wait and hope for Flowey to come and heal her legs (she was hoping he could do that) and escape this nightmare.  All she had to do was keep Sans chilled out till then.

****

She thought she could do that.  That day while waiting for Sans to come back she even drew a picture of him in all his red and black glory and was going to show him it, but something happened that changed everything.

****

While crawling back to her bed to get a little nap in, she spotted something inside a tiny rip in the mattress.  She put her hand in the rip and realized the tiny tear was a lot bigger than she first thought and whatever was inside the mattress was shoved in real deep, but she tugged it out.  It was a book.  A children’s book titled  **_Fluffy Bunny._ **

****

**_A book?!_ **

****

Frisk had smiled widely at the colorful picture on the front cover.  It was a human farmer chasing a rabbit with a pitchfork out of his garden.   She opened it and read it and to be honest, while it was a book made for children way younger than her, she enjoyed the silly little story about a bunny craftily stealing carrots from the farmer’s garden.  She read it again.  And again, and again.  The simple humor became funnier with each reading of the book until she was howling with laughter.  And when she was done reading it, she enjoyed the illustrations.  

****

The pictures were beautifully drawn and brightly colored and reminded her of the surface world so she spent about ten minutes per page, looking at the colors and pictures.

****

**_The artist was so talented_ ** , Frisk thought with a wide smile on her face and was just about to turn the page when-

****

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YER DOIN’?”

****

Sans’ voice boomed inside the tiny room and before Frisk could react his large bony hand smacked her in the face.  Her vision blurred for just a second but when it cleared she saw that Sans was grabbing the book along with the food and drinks.  His black sockets were pouring red smoke, reminding Frisk of a choo-choo train.  She cowered as he stomped over to her and lifted her by the collar of her shirt.  

****

He held up the book.

****

“I SAVE YER ASS AND TAKE CARE OF YOU AND YOU DISRESPECT ME AGAIN!?”

****

Frisk shuddered as his voice seem to shake every part of her body.  She swallowed and tried to say something.  Anything to calm him down.

****

“Sans...it was just a book-”

****

Without further ado Sans smacked Frisk upside the head with said book before he dropped her on the mattress.  He leaned down and bared his teeth are her.  Frisk squeaked and tried to crawl away, but Sans reached out and grabbed her chin.  

****

“i warned ya this morning, baby bones.”

****

And with that, Sans left her in the bare boarded up room without food or drinks and shutting lights off.  He didn’t come back up any that entire night.  And when she fell into a restless sleep and woke up the next morning he didn’t come in.

****

And now here Frisk was.  

****

Laying on a mattress in complete darkness, thirsty and hungry, but without food or water, Frisk could only wait for Sans to get back.  

****

...If he ever came back.

****

Frisk felt a few tears slip past her eyelids as she tried to sleep once again.

****

**_Please find me Flowey,_ ** Frisk thought.   **_He’s crazy._ **

********************************************************************************************************

Sans handed the golden coins to Binky, the purple bunny who owned the local store in Snowdin and in exchange the quivering bunny handed the skeleton a small red and black cell phone.

****

Sans slightly smirked at Binky’s reaction.  Before Papyrus’ death, Binky was one of the many monsters who wore an arrogant smirk on her face whenever she saw Sans.

****

...Maybe she felt the change in him.  Maybe she felt that his LOVE had increased and that maybe he wasn’t so harmless anymore because as soon as he stepped through the door he saw her visibly shuddered like it had gotten colder in the store.  

****

Her words were plagued with “please” and “sir”, two words she had never used on him until now and when he left, he actually heard her give out a small sigh of relief.  

****

Sans noticed she wasn’t the only one who was acting differently towards him.  The townspeople were no longer laughing at him and whenever he passed the newest recruits of Snowdin’s Royal Guard division, they all stiffened and held their breathe.  

They didn’t know what he had done, but they could all feel it.  They all could feel his LOVE.  They all knew he was dangerous.  That he was no longer a monster they could fuck with.  He wasn’t the beta anymore.  He was becoming the fuckin’ alpha and if anybody wanted to disprove that...well….Sans didn’t mind gaining a bit more LOVE…

****

And speaking of gaining more LOVE, Sans was kind of starting to study the people of Snowdin...most of them had families that would report them messing, but Gyftrot was a bit a loner who not only didn’t have a family but he lived on the outskirts of the town.  Maybe tomorrow Sans could pay the old monster a visit.

****

Sans smirked at the thought and looked at his newest purchase as he walked home.  He didn’t need a cellphone but every time he left his human alone at the house, his anxiety would spike.  He didn’t know what she was doing and while Asgore’s huge cash reward for his loyalty was impressive, Sans knew it wouldn’t last him forever.  No...he needed to work still which meant he had to leave the human alone….the cellphone would help him keep in contact with her, but still....

****

It wasn’t like he was entirely worried that she would be found.  Based on what she told him, no other monsters besides those two mutts had seen her and she didn’t come close to Alphys’ security cameras so he knew no monster would be searching for her, but…

****

**_bunnies like to run…_ **

****

It was that single thought that caused Sans to board up Papyrus’ old windows and put that stupid baby bone’s gate at the top of the stairs.  But that still wasn’t enough…

****

His little baby bones had been behaving so wonderfully until yesterday.  All smiles and hugs and she was so grateful to him.  She was honestly a sweet little creature...but...yesterday...she showed him he needed to be more careful with her…

****

That Goddamn picture she drew and then that book...that FUCKING BOOK!  Sans honestly thought Papyrus had ditched it years ago, but when he saw his little baby bones on the floor reading it, he thought of that rat fuck abusive brother of his, who would do the same thing when he was just a baby bones himself  and Sans snapped.  HIS BABY BONES WAS NOT GOING TO BECOME ANYTHING LIKE PAPYRUS!  NEVER!  NEVER!  NEVER!

****

But Sans was hoping the little thing had learned her lesson. He left this morning feeling just a tad sorry for her that he wasn’t leaving her with anything to eat or drink and to be fair she really didn’t know any better on why she was being punished, but still she should have never opened that book!  If he hadn’t given it to her, she should have just left it alone until he got back!

****

Simple logic really.  Sans shook his head and began to frown, quickening his pace just a little bit to make it home.  He knew they would eventually have their first dispute, she was a tiny little thing raised by irrational humans after all (hopefully he could reverse the damage done to her by them) and he wanted to fix it.  

****

They’d talk about why she got in trouble and then she would apologize and they could move on and enjoy their night like they always did.  Sans was a reasonable monster after all and the more time he spent with his little human the happier he was becoming.

****

He was finally being respected by the other monsters, Undyne was finally taking her frustrations out on her new recruits as opposed to him, he had a little bit of spending money and he was coming home to a human who needed and loved him instead of an abusive monster who beat him without mercy almost every night.  

****

Everything was going so well.  Everything was-

****

Sans paused as he stared at his front door, feeling his anxiety and and defensive magic spike up.

****

**_what the fuck is she doin’ here?_ **

****

At his door was a monster he hadn’t seen in years.  Dr. Alphys the Royal Scientist, who now spent every second of her time trying to recreate a human SOUL by orders and threats of King Asgore was standing at his door.  Nobody aside from Undyne had seen her for years, which beg the question what the fuck was she doing here?

****

There weren’t a lot of reasons why Alphys would be visiting Snowdin but Sans knew one reason why Alphys would not only be visiting Snowdin but standing at his front door too.  And that reason was laying in his dead brother’s room.

****

**_it’s just her.  no guards or anything._ ** Sans smirked crazily as he continued walking up the stairs to meet her.   **_she probably did see something in a camera i didn’t know about and thinks she can claim the kid for herself.  bad mistake, bitch.  i’ll just lure ya into my house and kill ya._ **

****

The scaley lizard’s sharp smile widened as she saw the skeleton and almost instinctively Sans saluted her as was customary to do when a member of the Royal Team was present.  Sans’ frowned deepened as he looked the royal scientist up and down.

****

She wasn’t wearing her lab coat.  Instead she was wearing a short black skirt with black and red stockings that matched the short-sleeved shirt she was wearing that showed off all her scaley but colorful tattoos that covered every inch of her arms.  

****

Sans squinted as he tried to make out the pictures on her dry skin.  The tattooes were of cartoon humans with big eyes.  Some of the characters were naked, some were of warriors, some of those strange looking humans had weapons...it was weird...super weird….

****

“Sans…” her nasally voice wheezed out as she reached into her pocket,  Sans tensed up and waited for her to do something, but all she did was pull out a small little device and place the end of it in her mouth.  She pressed a button on top of the odd device and took a deep inhale of the part that was in her mouth.  She sighed in relief and placed the device back in her pocket.  

****

**_guess she finally figured out how to solve that weird breathing problem of hers,_ ** Sans thought before he offered another bow.  

****

“Dr. Alphys,” Sans said stiffly and respectfully, wondering how he should kill her.  Perhaps killing her inside his home wasn’t the best idea.  People were already staring in shock at seeing the secluded Royal Scientist and if she didn’t come out of the house, Asgore would order a search party and guess who they would search first?

****

Perhaps he could wait for her to leave, teleport to her lab or when she was in an area where she was all alone and-

****

“Let’s…” Alphys wheezed again but didn’t reach for the device.  “Let’s get one thing…straight.  You want to keep…the human...if you didn’t you...you...would have already...turned...her….in.  I need...determination….let’s talk…”

****

Sans blinked in surprised as Alphys offered him a knowing smirk and pulled a small box out of her other pocket.   The box read  **_Chocolate-Covered Pocky._ **  Must have been some kind of candy from the surface.

****

“I…” she wheezed roughly before she placed the candy in her mouth and offered him one.  He shook his head.  She started to suck on the chocolate.

****

“I think...I think...I can help you do something to the human...that will make you...very happy.”

****

Sans placed his hands in his pockets and waited for her to continue.  Her tail moved from side to side excitedly as she leaned closer to the skeleton.  Sans saw her swirling intelligent eyes dancing behind her thick glasses.

****

“How...would...you like....like to be a real bone daddy to that little child?”

****

Sans paused.  

****

**_a real bone daddy?  what the hell is she talking about?  a bone daddy to his human?  a bone daddy his little baby bones-_ **

****

Sans narrowed his sockets before he nodded.  

****

“Let’s talk.” **__  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome!
> 
> PS: I know everybody has their own version of Fell Alphys, but I was thinking, since Classic Alphys is a cute stuttering nerd with a humble opinion of herself and an extreme love for cutesy anime, I envisioned Fell Alphys to be an asthmatic colorfully dressed nerd with a love for violent and bloody anime.
> 
> Hands down, Alphys is and always will be my favorite character! I share Undyne's opinion: I LOVE NERDS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update, but here it is!
> 
> Also, please note that Alphys' dialogue contains heavy wheezing so every time that's a pause, that's her taking a deep breath!

Sans sat on the side of the couch closest to the stairs while Alphys sat on the opposite side.  Despite the relaxed position his body was in, the skeleton’s SOUL was thumping nervously and wildly and his sockets never left Alphys.  

 

Granted while the lizard was known for her ruthless behavior and sadistic experiments with rebels to the crown, she wasn’t exactly known for her speed, magical attacks or strength.  Hell, the bitch couldn’t even breath correctly without some kind of aid, but there was no denying that Alphys was smart.  And very recently Sans had learned that strong people could be taken out so easily with just a simple lie or a very precise placing of a bony knife...but smart people…

 

...From what he was told about the war by the older monsters, humans weren’t the stronger of the two races, but they were highly intelligent with weapons that the monsters couldn’t match.  And it wouldn’t be too far off to guess that the only reason Alphys survived as long as she did was because of her destructive inventions.  What the lizard lacked in magical attacks, she made up for in weapons.  

 

Sans watched her, confident she wouldn’t attack but not overly confident.  However, all the lizard did for a few uncomfortable and silent seconds was eye the living room suspiciously, noting the messes (since Papyrus’ death, the place really had gone to shit) before a small wicked smile of approval graced her dry scaly lips.  

 

“Papyrus... was the clean…” she wheezed before she continued painfully.  “...He was the clean one...wasn’t he?’

 

At the name Sans stiffened and glared at Alphys who shrugged playfully, reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of pink hard candy.  She unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth, suckling it.  Sans frowned as long line of drool came out of her mouth and plopped onto his couch.  

 

“let’s stick to the issues, Alphys.  if ya knew I have the human, why haven’t ya told anybody yet?”

 

The smile vanished from her face as the swirling mess the lizard had for eyes turned upward towards baby bones’ room.  She crunched the candy between her teeth and the loud cracking sounds caused Sans to tense up  even more.  He was now focusing his magic, readying an attack if the royal scientist even made a move to go up the stairs.  He wasn’t sure if Alphys knew they were directly below Papyrus’ old room where his baby bones was in (and probably starving, but she’d have to wait just a little bit longer) but he wasn’t going to take any chances.

 

Finally she looked at at Sans with an almost panic look.  The lizard always looked either cold and indifferent or smug and psychotic, but never scared, upset or jittery.  

 

“...I set…” she took a deep breath, pulled out that odd inhaler breathing aid she used earlier and placed it in her mouth, sucking on it for a few seconds.  The skeleton began to feel a little annoyed, extremely paranoid and highly impatient.  She sighed deeply in relief and put the device back in her pocket.

 

“...I set...I set all new cameras all around the Underground after...after...Agore obtained….the Sixth SOUL.  I did it alone.  Nobody...nobody helped me.  Nobody knows they’re there,” She began, her nasally voice becoming slightly proud.  Sans titled his head.

 

**_she must have done it at nighttime or between changing shifts or during a time she knew she wouldn’t encounter any royal guard members,_ ** Sans thought and couldn’t help but feel a little impressed and way more interested in what Alphys was saying.  

 

Whatever was causing her to panic must have been something big for her to not only do something physically demanding but also doing something without the king’s permission.  But why risk her life?  What was freaking her out?  

 

“ yer risking a lot doctor,” Sans stated and couldn’t help but grin a little bit.  “ course i know i am too, but…” Sans shrugged and gestured with his hand for her to finish his sentence.

 

Alphys nodded nervously, her eyes moving around again.  “If...if...Asgore obtains that...seventh...SOUL...I’m….I’m f-fucked.”

 

Sans opened his mouth to ask just what the fuck that meant but Alphys beat him to it.

 

“I...I...I…” she gasped for a second before she continued.  “I never...wanted to become the Royal Scientist...after...after….Gaster was killed by that...explosion.  I was given...that title,” she gave a nervous wheezy little laugh. Her panting and breathing increasing with each word. 

 

“Gaster was...an expert in SOUL research...I’m  just a machine...a machine expert…I...was...was...told to recreate...a human SOUL...after Gaster died...or...or....I will be put to death by...by...the king for failing to follow...orders…” she gasped for breath and continued. “I...I... used up....a LOT of resources…” she explained and took another inhale from that odd inhaler thing.   

 

The words sank in and when they did Sans realized why Alphys hadn’t told anybody about his baby bones.  A knowing and relieving smirk came over his face.  

 

“you have to recreate the final SOUL or else you end up on the chopping block,” Sans finished.  The lizard nodded again.  

 

Chuckling, Sans finally let Alphys know where the human was by pointing up to the ceiling.  Alphys’ eyes followed his finger.  Her explanation didn’t answer one thing though and before Sans could fully relax, he wanted to make sure she wasn’t bullshitting him.   

 

“ tell me why ya just don’t tell undyne ‘bout yer problem or order mettaton to kill me and take the human to ya?  you could just kill her, take her SOUL and tell ol’ crazy asgore you created it.”

 

Alphys blinked in surprised before a crafty and cruel smile crossed her face.  When she spoke next, her breathing was more regular and her words came out a lot smoother.

 

“Hehehe.  I always knew...you were smart Sans…but despite all those rumors about Undyne and me...being more than...royal members of the team...those aren’t true.  When we were...younger you might have called us…” Alphys paused and tapped her finger to her chin before her smile became slightly lewd.  “Friends who fuck,” she explained.  “But nowadays she is...ferociously loyal to the king...and if I told her about your human...she would only be...interested in...getting her SOUL to him.”

 

Sans tapped his fingers on his knee.  “No love between the two of ya anymore?”

Alphys’ face tightened.  “People changed.  Ever since...ever since the king’s brats...were killed...Undyne has become...mindless...no good for...for conversations.”

 

Sans nodded.  Alphys wasn’t incorrect.  The captain of the royal guard spent all her time training.  Training and killing.  Training and killing all in the name of the king, but would she turn against her former lover?  The more Sans thought about it the more he realized Alphys was right.  The captain would sooner show her loyalty to the king than keep her old lover alive.  

 

“ what about mettaton?”

 

Alphys scoffed, her hands tightening into fists.  “I gave him...two beautiful bodies and...and...I know he...would...would take the first...opportunity to kill me if...if I gave him the...chance.”

 

**_probably because you’ve turned him into your own personal slave,_ ** Sans thought, but didn’t say that out loud.  

 

“ And I can’t kill you and trust me, I….I thought...about that,” Alphys admitted, her crafty smile coming back when she saw Sans stiffen.  “ When you captured the human...I...I thought...I was doomed….couldn’t stop...couldn’t stop you from teleporting...but...you didn’t take her...to Asgore...you kept her...but...without...allies...or...any monsters I can...I can trust...I’m no match…” she gasped and inhaled from her device again.  “I’m no...match for you.”

 

Sans didn’t relax, but he couldn’t help but feel her words slightly stroking his ego.  

 

“ so what can you do to make us both happy?”

 

Alphys smirked.  “The prisoners I use...for...experiments did something...interesting.  I extracted...the determination from the six...from the six human SOULS and injected into...four different...prisoners I made...sure were on the brink of death…”

 

Sans’ eyes widened with interest as he leaned closer to Alphys.  Before Asgore’s descend into madness and Papyrus’ violent changes, Sans had spent a majority of his time researching SOULS both human and monster SOULS from Dr. WingDing Gaster’s published books.  As laughable as it is now, once upon a time, Sans dreamed of a job working alongside the silent but brilliant mind of Dr. Gaster, but...like everything else that is born in the Underground, that dreamed died too, but Sans’ curiosity never vanished.  

 

“What happened?”

 

Alphys sighed.  “Three monsters...instantly dusted, but...but there was one...monsters...a female snowdrake that lasted….” the lizard frowned.  “Her body got...stronger...and when she died...she didn’t become...dust...she melted...and her SOUL...lingered for about three minutes outside her body…before it vanished.”

 

Sans smirked feeling his brain turning with the new information, his curiosity coming back with a revenge.  

 

“So human determination really is the only difference between a monster SOUL and a human SOUL.”

 

Alphys nodded.  “And it’s...what causes...physical differences...between monsters and human bodies…”

 

There was a deep silence between the two monsters before Alphys offered a cold, but excited smile.

 

“That female snowdrake...had...the potential to be...a boss monster...but never gained...any love...so her status remained as a lower….monster….but her SOUL lasted outside her body...abnormally longer...than that of an actual boss monster…”

 

Sans felt his own excitement build.  Maybe it was the high of actually using his mind for something other than surviving, but fitting the pieces of Alphys’ research together was something incredible.  It was like solving a...puzzle. 

 

**_BROTHER LOOK! I PUT ALL THE PIECES OF THE PUZZLE TOGETHER!_ **

 

Sans shoved the memory away and grinned at Alphys.

 

“ so you’re thinking that injecting a boss monster with a lot more determination will finally create a human SOUL?”

 

Alphys nodded, looking up at the stairs again.  Her clawed hands twitching unpleasantly.  

 

“Yes...but I don’t...have anymore determination....if I take out anymore...determination from those six SOULS...I’m afraid they’ll ...vanish like a monster’s SOUL…”

 

“ so you want baby bone’s determination?”  

 

The lizard chuckled loudly.  “Baby bones?”  Very cute Sans...but I think...you might be interested...in what you’ll get in return for letting me take...your human’s determination.”

 

Sans titled his head.  Alphys took another deep breath and continued.  

 

“...during one of my more desperate...moments...I looked through Gaster’s old notes...and found some interesting...past experiments of his…before the war...” Alphys gave Sans a horrible toothy smile and giggled derangedly again.  “Did you know you skeletons are quite a rare...a rare breed?”

 

Sans opened his mouth, but quickly shut it.  That was...true...Sans frowned.  Of course he  **_noticed_ ** that out of all the monsters in the Underground he, Papyrus and Gaster were the only skeletons but he never considered the subspecies of skeleton rare.  Sans frowned deepened.  

 

**_am i the last skeleton?_ ** He thought.  He didn’t know how he felt about that.  On one hand, It was weird.  Really weird and unsettling, but on the other hand a part of him really couldn’t care.  A monster was a monster right?  

 

“Dr. Gaster...he had this theory that...that skeletons were the result of humans and monsters...mating over the course of hundreds of years...which would explain….why your structure is that of a human’s…” Alphys explained.

 

Sans froze up and desperately tried to look for any sort of signs that Alphys was lying to him.  But she looked deadly serious.  Incredibly serious.  But that was ridiculous!  There was no way humans and monsters would ever fuck!  No way!  There was a war for fuck’s sakes between them.  

 

**_and plus why wasn’t this theory ever heard of?_ **

 

Almost as soon as Sans asked himself that question, he knew the answer.

 

**_gaster knew if this theory came to light, skeletons would be killed._ **

 

Almost as if reading his conflicted mind, Alphys shrugged showing her own helplessness about the theory.

 

“Your guess is...is as good as mine with that...one Sans.  Maybe years and years ago, before….before the war...monsters and humans...did get along….maybe his theory is incorrect...who knows...but,” Alphys reached over and grabbed Sans’ hand to get his attention again.  “ The important thing...to get out of this...was that….in Gaster’s notes...the lack of skeletons….were enough to cause….him...stress…”

 

“ what did he do?”

 

Alphys giggled.  “Before...the war actually broke out...Gaster kidnapped two small….two small human children and preformed a...a series of...experiments on their SOULS...but...then the war...broke out...the experiments...were...uh...terminated…”

 

Sans looked up at the ceiling again.  Perhaps it was his imagination but he could have sworn he heard soft sobbing.  He bit the inside of his cheek at the sound.  Fuck...he really needed to feed baby bones.

 

**_...Baby bones…_ **

 

And suddenly a much more excited kind of feeling surged through Sans.  He looked at Alphys eagerly.  

 

“ gaster ever say if the experiments were a success or not?”  

 

Alphys’ smile gave him his answer before she took another deep inhale from her device.  

 

“It would...be...easier...to keep that child...if...she looked like you huh Sans?  Asgore is getting...worse...mentally….nowadays he spend...his time...killing….his subjects...taking care...of his dead...garden and...and...talking to his imaginary wife...he won’t...question where another...monster came from…”

 

Sans felt his SOUL nearly explode with excitement now.  The thought of a tiny bony hand grabbing his own plagued his mind.  Looking up at him with huge and scared sockets…just like Papyrus use to do.  Another chance to take care of something...to have something depend on him…

 

He wouldn’t fuck it up this time.

 

“ what about the other monsters?”

 

Alphys scoffed.  “What about...them?  What would they...care?  What...can they...say?  All they can do is wonder, but...none of them...are smart like us.”

 

Sans looked up at the ceiling.  “ what needs to be done?”

 

Alphys pointed to the skeleton’s hands.  “Can you deal with pain?”

***************************************************************************************************

Frisk was nearly blinded when a flood of light entered her pitch black room and pierced her eyes painfully.  Sniffling back her tears, but unable to hide the joy when her vision cleared and she saw  Sans carrying a tray of hot dogs and a couple of juice boxes, Frisk forced a wide smile on her face while her stomach growled and crawled around the mattress, trying to push her back to the wall so she can be in a sitting position.

 

“Hi Sans!” she croaked weakly, but despite how thirsty she felt, she was at least relieved to see that Sans seemed pleased with her greeting.  The wide skeleton grinned, settling down on the mattress right next to her.

 

**_Okay_ ** , Frisk thought as she longingly watched him open a juice box.   **_He doesn’t seem too angry anymore.  Maybe he cooled off since this morning.  Just have to keep him in this good mood until Flowey gets here.  Can’t risk getting him angry again.  Just need to keep him happy until Flowey finds me-_ **

 

All logical thoughts left Frisk as Sans handed her the juice box and as soon as the straw touched her lips, Frisk lost all self-control.  She suckled the grape drink down in a matter of seconds getting every drop.  She didn’t even stop when the cardboard juice box’s sides began to shrink in on itself.  She only stopped and gave a small whine of misery when Sans snatched the empty box out of her hands.  

 

“ easy animal, ya don’t have to eat the goddamn box.  I got three more fer ya,” the skeleton chuckled and true to his word opened a new box for her.  She started to reach for it eagerly, losing every thought except the need to quench her thirst that only seemed to worsen after she downed that first juice box but before she could grab it Sans held it out of her reach.

 

“ drink it slowly.  you’ll make yerself sick if you drink it too fast.  got it?” his gruff and commanding voice quickly brought Frisk back to reality and she quickly nodded.

 

**_Keep him happy..._ **

 

The monster grunted and handed it to her and as hard as it was not to gulp the entire thing down her burning throat, she managed, forcing herself to take baby sips and every so often shooting cautious glances at Sans who had scooted a bit so his back was leaning against the wall.  

 

“How was work today?” Frisk asked between the timid sips.  

 

Sans shrugged and absently shifted through her many different artworks she made.  The one she drew of him was at the way bottom of the stack.  “ not too great baby bones.  i was worried about you the whole time.”

 

Frisk stopped sucking her juice to stare at him.  He must have sensed her stare because he stopped moving the papers and looked at her, shooting her an almost...goofy smile before he winked reached over squeezing her nose with his thumb and index finger gently.  

 

“Hey!  No squeezing my nose,” she said and playfully swatted his hand away, hoping that would improve his good mood.  The other option was not doing anything, but Frisk learned early on that not responding to the skeleton caused his features to tightened unpleasantly. 

 

Thankfully the skeleton simply ruffled her hair and winked at her.

 

“ what?  i was a big jerk this morning and i overreacted to somethin’ that wasn’t yer fault.”

 

Frisk simply stared at him.  He was apologizing?!  A flutter of hope entered her SOUL.  Maybe...she could get through to him.  If he could apologize, then maybe he wasn’t all the way bad.  Maybe she could help him.  Frisk smiled wider at him, feeling her SOUL brim with something.  She was filled with determinat-

 

“ i have some good news too.  there's’ this lady i know...a doctor i completely trust and i told her about your legs and she said she could fix them,” Sans said with a wide grin on his face.  

 

The small hope in Frisk’s chest bloomed greatly.  Her legs?!  She would be able to walk again?!  Not crawl, but walk?!  The child couldn’t contain her happiness.  If she could walk again, she could escape!  And if she could escape she could make it to the barrier and get home! 

 

**_I’ll be back home with mom and dad_ ** , Frisk thought and smiled sweetly at Sans  who was watching her with his own excited smile on his face and when Frisk saw that smile a small amount of unease settled over her SOUL.

 

**_Sans could be lying_ ** , but as soon as Frisk thought that another question popped into her head.   **_Why would he be lying?_ **  There was no reason for him to lie.  If he wanted her SOUL all he had to do was kill her and take it right?  

 

**_But why would he want me to walk again?  He makes sure I can’t even crawl away so why would he want me to walk again?_ **

 

“YAY!  I get to walk again,” Frisk cheered, feeling her heart pump as his smile seem to grow.

 

Now distrust and unease filled Frisk as she hugged Sans (he did look like he was kind of expecting it) and once again she felt his arms painfully wrap themselves around her waist and held her tightly to his chest.  

 

“ her name is alphys and she wants to meet you so she can ask you a few questions before we take you back to her lab-”

 

“Lab?” Frisk asked.  Sans nodded his head.  

 

“ yeah...all her equipment is there, so that’s where we’ll all head.   sound good?” Sans asked cheerfully.   

 

**_No,_ ** Frisk thought and felt her eyes widened in horror when Sans easily picked her up and playfully slugged her over his shoulder.   **_He wouldn’t want my legs to heal.  He’s lying!  He’s gonna do something mean to me!_ **

 

But despite the horror that was coursing through her veins and pumping into her SOUL, she realized she couldn’t do anything.  She couldn’t run away from him.  All she could do was be carted around until Flowey came.  

 

Humming a little tune, Sans carried slack body down the stairs.  

 

**_Flowey,_ ** she mentally begged, hoping the flower could somehow hear her thoughts.   **_Please save me.  I don’t know what he’s gonna do, but he’s lying!  He’s lying-_ **

 

“Is that...my...little patient?” a wheezy and nasally voice breathlessly asked and when Frisk was seated on the couch, she looked over at Sans’ guest.

 

The “doctor” that Sans introduced as “Alphys” was something out of an old horror movie.  She looked like a cross between a lizard and a dragon.  Her teeth were sharp, her claws were sharp and her scales looked dry and hard to the touch.  And if it weren’t punkish dress that covered the monster’s body or the anime tattoos (Frisk’s eyes widened as she briefly glanced at the tattoos.  The lizard’s arms were full of well-known human anime characters...but why would a monster have human art on her body?) or the thick black glasses that hung on her face, Frisk might have thought this monster wasn’t capable of intelligent thought.

 

And when the lizard stood up to kneel in front of the trembling child, Frisk noticed the spikes on Alphys’ tail. They were as big as Frisk’s hands and without thinking about it, the child grabbed Sans’ hand.  She heard the skeleton chuckle, but he didn’t pull away.  

 

Even though there were no pupils to Alphys’ eyes, Frisk knew the lizard’s multicolored swirls behind Alphys’ glasses were looking directly at her.  

 

“So...you’re...Sans’ little friend…?” her sugary and kind voice sounded fake which only fueled Frisk’s terror, but the little girl nodded slowly.  The lizard smiled.

 

“Nice to...meet...you, my dear...my name is...Dr...Alphys...and I’ll...I’ll be...helping you walk...again…” she said warmly.  Frisk was not reassured in the least, but managed to give her a big smile.

 

“Th-thank you!” Frisk sputtered out and couldn’t think of anything else to say, but Alphys didn’t seem to mind.  Frisk watched as the lizard pulled a notepad and pencil out her pocket.

 

“Now...before we start...I need to know...a few things...about you...what...are your parents’ names?”

 

The question was so unexpected that Frisk didn’t answer for a second and when she did a flashback of Sans crumbling the picture of her parents flashed into her mind.  **_Oh no._ **  She gulped and took a look at Sans and gasped.  The skeleton’s eyes were pitch black, but he nodded down at her.

 

“ go on.  answer her.” Sans grumbled before his eyes went back to normal.  

 

“Izzy and Fritz Determ,” Frisk answered.  Alphys hummed and wrote it down.

“What year were you...born?”

 

“July 31st, 2117.”

 

She wrote that down as well.  Frisk raised an eyebrow.  This were some really odd questions.  Now really medically related, but...harmless...useless really.

 

“Did...you...have any pets...when...you were...younger?”

 

A small smile came over Frisk’s face as the memory overtook her.

 

“I had this goldfish named Moby.  I had for nearly three years,” Frisk paused and wondering if she was giving out too much information, but Alphys appeared to be writing it all down, only smiling when she finished.

 

“Cute...and clever name…” Alphys said, giving Frisk a more genuine smile.  Frisk relaxed but only slightly.  “Now...one more questions:  What is...the...greatest...gift...you ever got from...your...parents?”

 

There was only one gift that came to mind.  

 

“During Christmas, mom and dad gave me a ruby heart charm,” Frisk answered without even thinking about.  Alphys nodded and wrote that down before she turned to Sans.  

 

“This...this poor thing...sounds hungry and...thirsty…”

 

To Frisk’s amazement, Sans gave a sheepish smile.

 

“Yeah...the hotdogs are still upstairs, i was gonna give them to her, but i wanted you two to-”

 

“Go...get them,” Alphys ordered.  Sans nodded and walked up the stairs, leaving Frisk alone with the lizard and once he was out of sight Frisk let out a small squeak of horror as the doctor leaned in close and pressed her scaly cheek up to Frisk’s.

 

“Kid...that...guy is seriously….insane,” the lizard’s voice sounded scared and nervous and before Frisk could ask, she watched as Alphys glanced up the stairs making sure Sans was still gone before she continued.  “ I can...I can get...you...home...but you’re gonna play...along...I’ll...heal your...your legs..and...after that...I’ll help you...get home.”

 

Frisk could only watch as Alphys ran a clawed hand soothingly through her hair.  

 

“Poor...thing...being trapped down here...with a bunch...of murderers...Sans is the worst...of...all...but if you trust...me...I’ll get...you home,” the lizard said and smiled at Frisk.

 

Frisk took another look at the lizard.  She looked scary but...didn’t Flowey say the same thing?  

 

The lizard grabbed Frisk’s hand.  “I...promise...I’ll get you home...just trust me...okay?”

 

**_I’ll do everything I can to help you Frisk._ **

 

Flowey had said that.  Frisk looked at Alphys and finally smiled.  Another friend.  

 

Frisk squeezed Alphys’ hand.  “Thank you.”

 

Alphys’ smile widened.  “No...little one...thank you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I know I said this story was only gonna be three chapters long, but thanks to a certain commentator (you know who you are!) my story is gonna be just a few more chapters long. Nothing too big, but I hope you all don't call me a big liar!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! Sorry lovelies! It's been a freaking while since I updated a chapter for this story. Hope you enjoy. ^^  
> And as always thank you all for your comments and kudos! I'm touched by all the support and love I get from you all!

Damn!  Sorry lovelies!  It's been a freaking while since I updated a chapter for this story. Hope you enjoy. ^^

And as always thank you all for your comments and kudos!  I'm touched by all the support and love I get from you all!

  
  


“Not here Sans.  There’s...there’s another...part of the lab...we...need...we need to...take Frisk to,”  Alphys gasped, pulling out her inhaler and taking a deep suck on it.  

 

Sans felt his baby bones shift uncomfortably in his arms and one glance at her paled slightly sickened face told him she was experiencing the same type of sickness that Alphys was currently feeling.  Sans smirked as the scientist took another healthy suckle of that inhaler.   It really never failed.  Every monster that experienced the rare sensation of being teleported by Sans always suffered the same side-effects:  a strong stomachache.  Some monsters even vomited right afterwards.

 

Sans looked down at baby bones again and saw she was now rubbing her tummy, probably trying to ease the pain.  His smirk vanished as he mentally slapped himself for teleporting Alphys and her to the lizard’s laboratory in Hotland right after letting her eat all those hotdogs.  That’s the last thing he wanted and needed:  Watching the kid upchuck four chewed up half-digested hot dogs right before Alphys’ “treatment.” 

 

“ how you holdin’ up, kiddo?” he asked, receiving a weak grin from baby bones.

 

“How can you do that all the time?  My stomach’s all in knots.”

 

Sans smiled and was about to answer but Alphys huffed angrily, interrupting him.  “You’re...you’re too...too nice...to your...daddy...my dear….” she said, turning towards Sans, giving the skeleton a wink that was so quick Sans highly doubted that baby bones caught it.  

 

“I...I’m...about...to...to puke,” she finished, playfully sticking out her forked tongue.  Sans forced out a chuckle, trying to keep the light mood going even though he was cringing on the inside.  

 

Alphys was...overselling this whole overly cheerful fake facade she was trying to put on for baby bones.  He understood they came to an agreement that the experiment would be a lot easier on everybody if baby bones wasn’t fighting them the entire time, but holy fuck couldn’t Alphys be more...realistic?   Baby bones may have been a kid, but she was smart enough to know this world wasn’t fucking sunshine and smiles.  She watched Mettaton’s game shows.  Sans told her the dangers of going outside.  He told her it was already bad enough being a weak monsters, but it was a definite death sentence being a human.

 

And Alphys was acting like the whole world was nothing but cake and ice cream and if she kept acting like that it wouldn’t be long before baby bones called bullshit on the scientist’s act.  And then she might start fighting them.  And then Sans might have to get a little violent with baby bones.  And he didn’t really want that to happen….if it could be help that is.

 

But all the same, despite that logic, Sans couldn’t help but eagerly look to see baby bones’ reaction to Alphys’ “daddy” comment.  And for one second he felt his annoyance for Alphys’ poor performance begin to boil into pure rage towards his baby bones as a look of confusion and fear covered the little human’s face.  But then a moment later  that unsavory look was gone, replaced by a cheery and goofy grin and his little human stuck her tongue back out at Alphys.  Sans tightened his hold on his human with a possessive type of glee.

 

“Nothin’ wrong with being nice,” baby bones saidstill holding that cheery smile in place.  

 

Alphys smirked.  Sans could easily tell the lizard was laughing on the inside from Baby bones’ comment.  He knew she was because he was too.  The kid had such a cute and incredibly childish way of viewing the world.  

 

“Alright...follow me.”

 

Instead of walking towards the stairs that led to the second level of the lab,  Alphys led them to a set of white double doors with the word “bathroom” labeled in the center.  And taped underneath the label was a piece of paper with a poorly handwritten message stating that the bathroom was “out of order.”  

 

If Sans had an eyebrow, it would have been raised and when he looked down to see baby bones’ expression she seemed to have the same thought:  **_why the fuck is she takin’ us to a broken bathroom?_ **

 

Sans curiosity peaked when Alphys tore the “out of order” sign off to reveal a small red button and when she pressed it the doors opened up automatically.

 

“ it’s a hidden elevator,” Sans stated.  Alphys turned around, put her hands on her hips and gave him a quizzical look.  Her tail lightly hit the floor three time before she titled her head.

 

“You sound...surprised,” she said.  “I thought...I thought you knew...every place...hidden and obvious...in the...underground.”

 

Sans scoffed.  “ what makes you say that?”

 

Alphys shrugged and walked into the elevator.  “I...I just...thought...with...your...teleportation power, you would...have used that...to...to explore and...and use that info...information to your advantage.”

 

Baby bones let out a squeal of pain.  Sans instantly loosened his iron-clad grip he didn’t even know he had on the little human.  She let out a whimper when Sans felt the lights in his sockets go out.  He snarled at Alphys’ back.  

 

**_you try doin’ anything or goin’ anywhere if ya had a brother like mine, ya stupid yellow cunt,_ ** he viciously thought and once again tightened his grip on baby bones, pushing her harder into his chest.   ****

 

Imposing curfews, being forbidden to enter certain areas and chasing away or maiming monsters who showed even a hint of kindness to Sans were some of the wonderful benefits Sans received, courtesy of THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.  The only place the fucker ever allowed him to go was **_Grillby’s_ ** and that was because it was in SNOWDIN.  Of course Sans always had this theory that his darling baby brother would only allow him to go there just so he could completely destroy the drunken Sans both physically and verbally as soon as Sans stumbled through the door.  

 

Oh the names Papyrus called him:  

 

**_A drunkard.  A weak monster.  A burden.  A disgrace._ **

 

But even those “fun” nights at the bar were becoming more and more rare during Papyrus’ last few months of life as Papyrus began to...voice his displeasure for Sans’ nightly visits to  **_Grillby’s._ **  The best thing Sans could do for his drinking problem was buy a good amount of mustard from Binkie’s Shop and chug that shit down at home.  

 

“I think she’s waiting for us.”

 

The skeleton blinked at the sweet voice and looked down at baby bone who was tugging at his collar lightly.  

 

“ what?” he unintentionally growled and felt a tug of guilt swirling in his SOUL as baby bones flinched.

 

“ what’d you say, kiddo?” he asked more gently and to his relief baby bones relaxed slightly. 

 

“I think Alphys is waiting for us,” she repeated in a whispered voice and pointed towards Alphys who was keeping the elevator door open and tapping her foot impatiently.  She jerked her head to the side telling Sans to get in already.

 

Sans took two steps before realization hit him.

 

“ where the hell are we going Alphys?”

 

The lizard rolled her eyes.  “Jeez you really don’t...know about...this...this building, do you?  This elevator is taking us...to...to the area where...where I keep my priso-patients,” she quickly corrected.  Sans scowled at Alphys’ near mistake as the scientist offered baby bones a shaky smile.

 

“She’s...my...patient, aren’t you...my...my dear?”  she asked.  

 

Baby bones hopped excitedly in Sans’ arms and pointed to her legs, looking up at Sans with a wide grin.

 

“She gonna get my legs to work again, right Sans?” she asked happily.

 

**_daddy,_ ** Sans fought the urge to correct her, but held it in.  If everything went according to Alphys’  plan, baby bones would not only be a true baby bones, but she’d be calling him her daddy soon enough too.   And that thought was enough for Sans to walk through the elevator.  

 

But that thought didn’t prevent him from conjuring up his magic in preparation for an attack as the elevator gave a sudden violent shake after the doors closed.  Then it started its slow descent down.  And despite the close proximity between them, Baby bone gave no indication that she felt his magic stirring in his SOUL, but Alphys did and made sure that Sans knew she felt it.

 

She turned her head towards him with a clear look that said:   **_Really Sans?  Really?!_ **

 

Sans merely returned her look with a small smirk on his face.

 

“ you’d do the same thing if you were in my spot,” Sans muttered, knowing baby bones wouldn’t understand.

 

Alphys began to shake her head but halfway through the first shake, stopped, and flashed him a nasty smirk.

 

“Absolutely,” she wheezed.  

 

The elevator door opened.  Alphys stepped out first.  And Sans stepped out second, relishing in the way his baby bones was gripping his clothes as nothing but silence and shadows greeted them.

 

*******************************************************************************************************

Once Frisk realized the place Alphys took them to was nothing but a monster-less and very run down and dirty part of her “lab”, Frisk loosened her grip on Sans and glared at the back of Alphys’ head, hoping that her face was covered in enough darkness so that Sans couldn’t see her expression.

 

**_Daddy_ ** , Frisk thought, steaming with hurt anger as Sans followed Alphys down a very disgusting poorly lit grayish green hallway.   **_She called Sans my daddy._ **

 

Small tvs were hanging off the walls of the long hallway and would flash on, their screen displaying green text every time the three of them passed one, but Sans and Alphys were going too fast for Frisk to read what they were saying.

 

Not that Frisk was too interested in what was on those screens.  She knew she had bigger things to worry about.  Her main concern was how Alphys was gonna heal her legs.  The second concern was how Alphys gonna get her home without Sans stopping them.  

 

But even though she knew those were the two things she should have been thinking of, the only thing that kept coming to her mind was Alphys calling Sans her “daddy.”  

 

And the worst part was Frisk knew she had no right to feel angry towards the scientist.  After all, it was all an act when everything was all said and done.  The lizard knew how crazy Sans was and probably knew that he could snapped at anytime.  That’s why she was calling Sans Frisk’s daddy.  

 

Much like Frisk had done ever since Sans saved her, Alphys  was just playing along with Sans’ insanity.  Telling him what he wanted to hear so Alphys could do what needed to be done in order to get Frisk’s home.

 

**_She’s risking her life for me,_ ** Frisk thought and with that very thought she forced herself to stop glaring at the lizard.   **_If anybody finds out she is helping me, she’ll be killed._ **

 

Frisk frowned as another  thought arose in her mind.   **_Sans risked his life to save my life too.  He even killed to make sure I stayed alive._ ** Frisk shuddered at the idea of murder and Sans even murdering his brother, but in those horrible deeds but there was no denying the level of affection (as twisted as was) that Sans had for her.  

 

How far he was willing to go to protect her. **_But he’s doing everything in his power to keep me here when he knows there’s a chance I can go back home to my family,_ ** Frisk thought as she looked up at Sans’ grinning face, feeling sad and horrified for feeling sad at the thought of the skeleton having no one when she did escape the Underground.   **_Even if he does...love me and thinks of me as his...kid, I can’t stay with him.  I already have a mommy and daddy and he’s crazy.  He’ll kill me eventually._ **

 

“Put her...put her down here...Sans,” Alphys rasped and sucked on her inhaler for what seemed like the millionth time.  

 

Frisk tensed up in Sans’ arms at the spot Alphys stopped them at.  This area looked like a hospital room but all the patients’ beds were put together and there was no curtains separating the beds like the human hospitals did.  No privacy whatsoever, but as Frisk noticed earlier on, it seemed like she might be the only patient here.

 

The thought sent a shiver down her spine.  There must have been over thirty beds in this one area and yet there was no other patient asides from her?!  Either monsters are super healthy creatures or they don’t...make it…

 

“ you want me to put her down here?” Sans asked gruffly.  Frisk looked down at the specific bed Alphys wanted her to lie down in and felt her heart drop.

 

It wasn’t a bed.  It was a hard and cold metal operating table.  With dusty leather straps.  Two for the arms and two for the legs.  

 

**_That’s for me?!_ **

 

She looked at Alphys, pleading with the lizard to say she was only joking, but to her shock all  Alphys did was give her a tight and apologetic smile, which didn’t do much to ease Frisk’s terror, but what was more terrifying was knowing she couldn’t do anything to fight back so she remained quiet and still as Sans laid her gently on the table.

 

“I know it’s...it’s not comfortable...my...my dear...but you’ll only...only have to…” Alphys wheezed again and desperately sucked on her inhaler again before she could finish her sentence.  “But...you’ll only...be on that...table...for a few seconds.”

 

WIth that the lizard walked away towards the end of the room leaving her alone with Sans, who reached out and ran his hand through her hair.  The act was oddly comforting but that could have just been because of the terrifying situation.  

 

“ feelin’ scared?” he asked.  Frisk quickly shook her head forcing a smile on her face as she looked up at him.  Her hands were shaking.

 

“Not really.  I trust you,” she answered and it had the desire effect.  Sans’ red eyes lit up.    

 

“ you’re shivering pretty bad though.  cold?”

 

Frisk was shivering but it wasn’t from the cold even though the air had a biting feel to it.  

 

“Yeah,” she lied.

 

“then here.  this’ll warm you up.”

 

With a quick movement, Sans took off his black coat and draped it over Frisk’s shoulders.  Despite the weird smell of mustard that was coming off of it, it was warm.  Frisk wished he hadn’t done that.  

 

**_He’s insane, he’s a killer, he’s a savior, he’s mean, he’s kind and it’s so hard to hate him,_ ** Frisk thought feeling even worse that he really will be all alone when did she leave, but she pulled her arms through his jacket’s sleeves anyway and melted into the fabric.  Sans chuckled.

 

“looks like my coat is eatin’ ya up, baby bones,” Sans laughed and despite everything Frisk laughed too, knowing she probably did look like that since the coat was about four sizes too big for her.

 

However, the sound of rolling wheels killed off their laughter and they both turned their heads towards Alphys who was rolling a metal cart towards them.  Frisk stiffened as the cart drew near.  There were six very large empty syringes on the cart.  That was it.

 

Without looking at her, Alphys handed three of the syringes to Sans and nodded towards a door near the back of the room.

 

“My...my...medicine is in...in that room.  Do you...mind...getting...getting...it for me?  It’s...it’s in a gray bottle,” she asked.

 

Frisk watched as the smile faded slightly from Sans’ face as he quickly looked at his hands before he nodded and walked to the door, pausing for a brief moment when he reached it.  He sighed deeply, looking at his hands again before he opened the door and walked in.  Alphys’ eyes narrowed.

 

“Bastard,”  Alphys said, shaking her head before she looked at Frisk and gave the child her more real and very nervous smile.

 

The lizard let out a small gasp as Frisk’s grabbed her hand.  “Alphys what if Sans gives me the wrong medicine just to make me sicker?”

 

Alphys’ eyes widened in shock and when the scientist looked at the door Sans went through, Frisk felt her heart fall.   **_Please tell me Alphys can protect herself against Sans if that happens,_ ** Frisk thought miserably, but then the lizard let out a wheezing laugh.

 

“Amazingly...Sans...Sans does want...want me...to heal your....your legs.  He...he contacted...me personally...about it.  Plus...the medicine...the medicine I’m gonna...gonna inject you with is gray.  That’s the only...type of medicine with...a gray color,” Alphys revealed.  

 

Though there was a lot of information in that sentence, only one bit of it stuck in Frisk’s head.

 

“Seriously?  Sans really wants my legs to heal?” Frisk asked and when Alphys nodded her head, Frisk’s disbelief grew into amazement.   **_Why would he do that?  I thought he wanted to keep in his house at all times._ **

 

“Yes...but....but...not all the way healed.  He wants...your….legs healed enough so you can hobble around,” she explained her mouth curling in disgust.  “I guess...he doesn’t...like carrying you all the time.”

 

That did answer her quesiton somewhat, but it still struck Frisk as odd.  Ever since she met the skeleton he wanted the two of them to be as close as possible.  But she would be lying if she said he doesn’t do nice things for her either.  He gave her things all the time so maybe having her legs partially healed was just another one of his ways that he was showing her he cared.

 

Frisk shuddered.  Alphys nodded her head sympathetically.  

 

“I know.  But...but...please...don’t forget,” Alphys wheezed and fearfully looked towards the door again like Sans could exit at any minute.  “Sans is still...still...dangerous...a...a...murderer,” she said and took another puff of her inhaler. 

 

“And...in...saying that perhaps it would be...be best to...play up this...act,” Alphys explained, laughing a small laugh of despair.  “He’ll...be...watching me like a hawk.  So...we...we...need...to make..it so he relaxes a little...so...so...so I can...fully...heal...you without his knowledge and then...get...get you home.”

 

Frisk nodded carefully, sneaking a glance at the door herself.  “What should we do?”

 

The smile the lizard gave her wasn’t reassuring or kind in the least.  “He...he thinks...of himself...as somebody...who can be your...your father,” Alphys explained.  Frisk winced, knowing what was coming.  “So perhaps it would...help...help...us...if you called him daddy.”

 

**_Call Sans “daddy?”_ **  Frisk felt something unpleasant rolling around in her stomach.  On one hand the idea of calling Sans “daddy” made her feel as though she were betraying her own daddy.  On the other hand, the fact that Sans really did love her in his own sick way that he probably DID WANT her to call him daddy made Frisk feel even worse about leaving him alone.   **_Maybe if he had one friend, the thought of leaving him would make me feel so sad,_ ** Frisk thought before she tried to shake that emotion away.   **_Maybe he’s just so scary and mean that other monsters are too afraid of him._ **

 

Frisk’s thoughts were interrupted as she felt Alphys’ scaley sharp clawed hand gently push her back onto the hard medically table.  

 

“Now...my dear, I’m gonna start...start the procedure now...Do...do you trust me?” Alphys asked.

 

The question sent Frisk’s heart pounding and it was then that Frisk wondered how exactly Alphys was gonna heal her.  Sans made her pain away by merely touching her.  How was Alphys gonna help her?

 

Frisk nodded, her mouth feeling too dry to talk.  She tried not to shake so bad when Alphys strapped her arms to the table. 

 

“Now...since....your injuries can’t be healed physically, I’m gonna...gonna summon your SOUL to see...what’s wrong…” Alphys explained.  Taking a shaky breath Frisk nodded and closed her eyes.

 

A second later Frisk felt a heavy pressure on her chest and when she peeked an eye open she saw her beautiful red SOUL floating only a few inches above her body.  

 

Alphys’ mouth was wide open.  “There’s so much deter...um...damaged to it.”

 

Frisk watched as Alphys carefully and very gently grabbed it.  Almost reflexively, Frisk  jerked in response at the feeling.  It felt weird and uncomfortable just like when Sans held her SOUL when they first met.  

 

Without tearing her eyes away from the SOUL, Alphys reached for one of the empty syringe and it was then that Frisk pushed against her restraints, wincing as she felt the leather slightly bite her skin.   

 

“Alphys what are you gonna do?” Frisk asked, unable to keep the panic from seeping in her voice.  Her feelings of terror intensified when Alphys didn’t answer right away.  The lizard continued to stare at the SOUL almost as though she were in a trance.  “Alphys?!” she almost yelled and finally the lizard snapped her head back.

 

“S-sorry, my...dear,” Alphys said with a strange smile on her face.  “I just didn’t expect...so….so much...damaged to it.”

 

At her words, Frisk felt a miserable lump form in her throat.  “You can still fix it right?”

 

The scientist quickly nodded.  “Of course I can,” she declared, her chest puffing up slightly.  Frisk felt a little at ease as Alphys winked at her.  “I...I am...the royal scientist after all!  I’ll simply remove...the...the damage...from your SOUL and inject medicine into it.”

 

Frisk smiled.  “And then I’ll be healed?”

 

Alphys’ odd smile grew.  “Yes...but...since...your SOUL is so damaged I’ll...I’ll have to...remove the injured areas and inject medicine...for the next...few days.  I can’t...I can’t...do it all at once,” she quickly added when she saw Frisk’s disappointed face.  “Your SOUL needs...time...to...recover after each procedure...so I have...to space these...treatments out.”

 

**_That makes sense. That’s how human medical treatments work too,_ ** Frisk thought, thinking of her friend on the surface who was diagnosed with cancer.  He had to go to the hospital once a week for “chemotherapy.”

 

“Now...this might hurt...but...please try to sit still,” Alphys said softly.

 

Frisk watched as Alphys brought the needle of the syringe closer to her SOUL.

 

**************************************************************************************************

Sans shakily held the knife over the open palm of his free hand inching the blade closer to his bone.  

 

**_this is gonna hurt like a bitch-_ **

 

Baby bones’ shrilled and pain-filled scream filled the room and Sans fought the powerful urge to leave so he could see just what the fuck Alphys was doing to her.  The only thing stopping him were Alphys’ words:  **_Gaster’s recorded in his notes that his human...human test subjects...experienced terrible...agony from the..extractions.  Frisk...Frisk will...probably have...have...the same side-effects._ **

 

Gritting his teeth, Sans dug the knife into his hand, shutting his mouth to hold in a shout of pain as he pushed the knife deeper into his palm.  Small bits of dust began to fly off his hand unto the table as the tip of the knife came out the other side of his palm.  

 

Breathing deeply, Sans began to move the blade in a circle, willing himself not to stop even though his body was begging him to.  The pain was nearly becoming unbearable as more dust landed on the table and after what felt like hours he was done.  He hurled the knife to the floor, gasping and sweating and looked at his self-made injury.  

 

There was now a baseball-size hole in his palm and if he weren’t in such terrible pain, he might have entertained himself by holding his now holey hand up to his face so he could look through his palm.  

 

Groaning, he wrapped his hand up with one of Alphys’ clean bandages she had in her small medical closet and once he was done he looked at the  pile of dust and the empty syringes.  Carefully he gathered the dust up with his good hand as he held one of the open syringes with his injured hand.  And slowly, wincing in pain every so often, poured the dust into all three of the empty syringes.

 

Taking one more minute to compose himself, wiping the sweat from his brow, Sans opted not to walk.  He teleported out of the room.  

 

Next to Alphys.  Baby bones was breathing heavily, sweat rolling down her forehead, her eyes up towards the ceiling, the tears still falling from her face as Sans took a look at the little cart Alphys had wheeled towards them.  All three of her syringes were filled to the brim with a bright red color:  determination.  In the lizard’s hand was Frisk’s SOUL.  

 

And it took everything in Sans not to kill Alphys for holding HIS little Baby Bones’ SOUL.  Instead he focused on the small but still notable changes in baby bones’ SOUL.   Her SOUL was still bright red, but the shine it once had had slightly faded.  Kind of like a flashlight with dying batteries.

 

“Hand me one...of those...syringes, Sans,” Alphys ordered, holding her hand out for Sans’ dust-filled needles.

 

At her voice, Sans watched as Baby Bones snapped back to reality and gave him an almost pleading look to stop Alphys.

 

“No…” she wailed softly.  “It hurts.” 

 

Alphys cooed softly at her while Sans ruffled her hair.  “ it’s alright kiddo.  you’re doing so well,” he said.  

 

“That’s...right...you’re the best...patient, I’ve...I’ve ever had.”

 

Baby Bones’ screams could have shattered glass when Alphys injected Sans’ dust into her SOUL.  And Sans watched with a sort of manic glee as the red SOUL changed again.  After Alphy was done with it, she let it go so it could float back into Baby Bone’s body, but it was no longer floating upright.  It was floating down at a slight angle.  

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

In the many years since Grillby set up his bar in Snowdin all he saw were barren deads trees.  So when he went to take out the trash he stopped in his tracks at what he saw.  In the middle of the snow covered ground was a beautiful golden flower.  

 

But just as he took a step near it to figure out just how the hell a flower could be growing in this snowy covered barren wasteland, the flower moved on it’s own.  And turned towards him to reveal a face.  A cute panicked fearful face.  And then it disappeared under the ground again.

 

**_Weird,_ ** Grillby thought and threw his trash way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!
> 
> Next chapter: the side effects of Skeleton dust! :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God! It's been awhile since I touched this story! I'm so sorry! Thank you for your patience. And as always thank you all for your kudos, comments and support! They mean a lot to me. More than you all could ever know and I love you for it.

After Alphys extracted the determination out of baby bones’ SOUL, the little soon-to-be-skeleton didn’t fall asleep as much as she passed out the moment Sans and Alphys unstrapped her arms and gently placed her on one of the many beds meant for the royal scientist’s doomed patients.  

 

Begrudgingly at Alphys’ orders, Sans healed Frisk’s toes so when baby bones woke up she would see the experiment was a “success” and would be more than willing to continue without fighting.  After he finished, the skeleton started looking at every inch of baby bone’s body to see if he could spot some kind of change while Alphys examined baby bones’ three bottles of determination she took from her SOUL.

 

“ she still looks the same alphys,” Sans grunted turning the unconscious child’s head left to right delicately as he desperately looked for any changes that might even remotely look skeleton-like.

 

Her hair wasn’t falling out, her cheeks were still chubby and her flesh was just as puffy and soft as before.  

 

**_all that screaming...all that pain and for what?   fuck she looks the same.  she looks the exact same._ **

 

He glared at Alphys, but lizard didn’t notice the skeleton’s angry black pitch stare.  She was holding one of baby bones’ small bottles of bright red glowing determination up to a dim and dirty lightbulb of the hidden lab with an almost mesmerized look on her face.  

 

“hey bitch i’m talkin’ to ya,” he growled loudly startling the royal scientist to the point she almost dropped the precious glass bottle.  With a panicked gasp she caught it before it hit the ground, letting out a wheezing sigh of relief before she turned towards the skeleton, hatefully returning his stare.

 

And for one moment Sans fought the urge to back up.  While Alphy wasn’t much a threat to him, she looked like a force to be reckoned with at that moment.  Her sharp teeth were bared out at him, her claws became longer, scraping against the glass bottle and the spikes on her swinging tail lit up a faint purple color...the color of her magic.

 

And before he could react, she spun around and swipe her tail out at him with lightening fast speed.  The scaly tip of it whipped across his cheek, leaving one long nasty mark on his cheekbone and before Sans knew what was happening he was dazedly lying on the ground.  Marrow slowly seeped out of the cut and unto the floor.  He stared numbly at it.

 

He hadn’t been hit since...

 

“Dont…”she wheezed but didn’t retrieve her inhaler this time even though she probably needed to.  “ Don’t you….EVER...call...me...names...Sans,” she hissed, her forked tongue slipping out between her teeth in an agitated manner.  

 

And for one second, Sans’ small fear turned into something much deeper and more paralyzing.  In that moment, there was no Alphys looming over him.

 

**_SANS!  WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF FILTH!_ **

 

**_SANS!  HOW CAN SOMEBODY AS PATHETIC AS YOU BE RELATED TO SOMEBODY AS GREAT AS ME?_ **

 

**_SANS!  IF YOU’RE GOING TO FALL ASLEEP AT YOUR STATION, DO EVERYBODY A FAVOR AND DON’T WAKE UP!_ **

 

**_DRUNK AGAIN!?  HAVE YOU NO STANDARDS!_ **

 

**_IF YOU WEREN’T MY BROTHER YOU WOULD HAVE DIED YEARS AGO!_ **

 

There was only Papyrus.  Letting out a small wail, Sans began to tremble as he huddled inside himself like he always did when he upset his brother.  Huddling into a ball was the only way he could protect himself  before the real beating began.  

 

“ b-boss…” he started to say but a small sound brought him back to reality.  He looked up.  There was no Papyrus.  There was only Alphys. 

 

And when he saw what she was doing there was no doubt in his mind whatsoever:  she was currently digging her own grave.  The lizard held a hand over her mouth and wasn’t trying that hard to suppress the giggles that were coming out.  And just like that, Sans’ fear turned into insane hatred.  

 

**_you stupid yellow cunt,_ ** Sans wanted to spit out.  He wanted to scream out every insult he knew as he slowly made long and deep gashes on her body with his own claws.  He could do it too.   Not only was he the fucking top dog...the fucking alpha wolf between the two of them but he could easily dust her and make it look like a science experiment gone wrong so nobody would even bother to question her death.  

 

But there was only one thing stopping him.  One thing that was buying the lizard bitch time:

 

**_baby bones..._ **

 

If Sans only knew Gaster’s entire procedure for turning humans into monsters Sans would have killed the lizard monster right then and there, but Alphys was smart as weak monsters like her should be if they stood any chance of surviving against monsters like Sans.  

 

She only explained the vague details of how the experiment worked to Sans.  The more specific details she kept to herself.  A brilliant move really.  Insuring her life like that. 

 

**_but it’s only temporary ya fucking weak bitch_ ** , sans thought as he struggled to his feet.  **_after baby bones is my little monster and the final SOUL is created, i’m gotta fuckin’ dust ya and bring that SOUL to asgore myself._ **

 

The thought of dusting his now ally and gaining another powerful bust of LOVE sent a wicked and excited chill down his spine.  

 

**_ya don’t even know what the fuck is comin’ yer way, alphys_ ** , Sans thought as he watched Alphys placed her hands on her hips.  An arrogant smile graced her lips as she knew she was same.

 

….For now at least.  

 

“Boy...howdy,” the lizard smirked before taking a deep inhale from her inhaler.  “That...that nasty brother of yours...fucked...fucked you...up hard huh?”

 

Sans winced, but was consoled by reminding himself she didn’t have much time to live.  

 

“ so what happens now?” Sans muttered feeling a little part of himself die for not doing a thing and  hoping she didn’t bring anything else up about how pathetic he just acted. 

 

Alphys smiled brightly.  “You work for me now.”

 

The skeleton blinked as her words sank in. “what the fuck are you talkin’ about, lady?”

 

Alphys pointed to the sleeping child.  “She..she needs to stay here.  I...know...I know you...won’t leave her with me...so-” she took a smaller inhale of her inhaler.  “-so I took the liberty...of...of telling Undyne I needed an assistant….to...to help me...I asked for you…  Now you can...keep an eye on the human...and not lose your cash flow, ” she explained and took another inhale.  

 

She grinned at him.  “Much...much better than sitting at your...your sentry station...leaving her alone...for...for hours on end.”

 

**_man if you hadn’t hit me i would probably call you a friend, alphys_ ** , Sans thought but the sharp sting of his cheek overpowered any admiration he might have had for her and stopped any possible second thoughts of dusting her when all this was done with.   **_you were fuckin’ dead the minute you made me think of HIM again, alphys.  you were done fer when you fuckin’ terrified me._ **

 

“Now...follow me,” Alphys wheezed, crooking her finger and moving towards another door leading out of the room.  Sans looked over at baby bones and didn’t follow.   Alphys rolled her eyes.

 

“Where’s...the trust, Sans?” she asked.  “I really  **_do_ ** need your...help,” she said and when he still didn’t move, she sighed.  “If..If I was gonna do...do something to Frisk...don’t you think  I would have...I would have done it...when you were...making that big hole in your hand?”

 

After forcing his hatred for the lizard away to think logically about her statement, Sans had to admit she had a point.  And speaking of his hand, Sans looked down at the bandaged wound and frowned.  Using magic to stop the pain was easy enough but the hole would always be there.  

 

**_well at least i know how gaster got those holes in HIS hands_ ** , Sans thought and nearly laughed.  All these years everybody thought the tall skeleton’s magic came from those holes.  Nope, they were just self-made wounds from a guy who was desperate to be a daddy just like Sans was. 

 

It was strange now that Sans thought about it.  Gaster was always such an emotionless and very apathetic man.    Who knew?  

 

Casting one more look towards baby bones, Sans followed the lizard out the room.  And into a smaller room with a large desk and chair.  Sans’ jaw dropped open.  Surrounding the desk on nearly every side were tvs that were obviously hooked up to cameras that had been placed all over the Underground.  

 

**_these must be the secret cameras alphys put up when nobody was looking.  hell i didn’t even know cameras were planted in these areas._ **

 

One camera’s POV told Sans it had been placed in one of the barren trees of Snowdin right before you hit the town.  Another was right under the bridge where Papyrus’ most deadly puzzle was still active and very much waiting for it’s newest human victim.  Each camera showed a different spot and Sans had to admit if a human were to enter these cameras would spot them instantly.  It was no wonder she spotted baby bones so quickly.

 

And as Sans was looking at each tv seeing where each camera was positioned, Alphys was also looking intensely at the tvs but her reasons for doing it were more straightforward.  Sans knew she was checking every tv to make sure nothing out of the ordinary was happening in those areas. 

 

She muttered words like “okay” “good” “excellent” for a few minutes before she turned to the skeleton.

 

“ You will be my...my new security guy.  You will watch the cameras to make sure no new humans pass through.  Got it?”  

 

Sans looked at all the tvs in bewildered disbelief before he snorted.  “ all of them?  yeah fuckin’ right-”

 

Alphys huffed, annoyed and pushed one of the many buttons on the keyboard controlling all the tvs and cameras.  All the tvs blacked out.  Sans made a puzzled noise but before he could ask, all of them flickered back on but now all the tvs showed one location.  Apparently Alphys also put a camera near the exit door to the RUINS.

 

“While you...were stupidly looking at those cameras, I was...I was making sure no...new humans were...wandering about...they weren’t, so with that in mind all you have to watch...is this location,” Alphys explained before she proudly puffed up her chest.  “ It is my theory that...since all the humans...who have...who have fallen here...first end up in Snowdin, they...they must be leaving through the RUINS.  Problem is nobody can get...get in.”

 

Sans watched as Alphys’ face changed slightly.  He didn’t know what to make of her unusual expression, but if he had to guess it looked...dreamy.  Or maybe she just had gas,  “I tried to...to open it when I set up that...that camera but it’s locked from...from the other side.”

 

Sans titled his head.  Truth be told he was always kind of curious about that door himself but never ever left his post to check it out for himself.  If Papyrus knew he had left for one second….Sans shuddered despite the fact his brother was nothing more than a pile of dust.  

 

“ya think there’s somebody on the other side?”

 

Alphys let out a laugh that Sans didn’t exactly like and shrugged.  “If...there was...nobody came when I knocked…but anyways, keep your eyes on the tvs at all time and I’ll...I’ll switch you out in...in a few hours...so you can be with your...human.”

 

At the mention of baby bones Sans pushed aside Alphys’ odd behavior.  “right i basically do what i always did except instead of watching fer humans in the icy cold, i’m doing it here?”

 

Alphys nodded.  “Yep...oh and here…”pressing another button, a single tv turned black but when it came back on, Sans was delighted to see that there was a camera in this horrible secret lab because the image on the screen was of baby bones peacefully sleeping.  

 

“So...you...you can keep an...an eye on her.” Alphys said with a wink.  “Now if you’ll excuse...me, I’m gonna do a...few...errands….as in inject my….my boss monster test subject with Frisk’s determination and then….take a nap.  Watching...watching those cameras nonstop was...was draining me.”

 

Sans waved as Alphys started to waddle out of the small tv room.   **_sleep well, dead bitch_ ** , he thought before he focused his attention on the cameras.  

 

“Oh...Sans,” Alphys said stopping at the doorway.  Sans looked up.  “In his...notes, Gaster wrote that the...two...human subjects didn’t...didn’t start to show...show any physical changes until...their...SOULs had completely turned upside down and...lost...lost their colors…”

 

Sans stared at her.  Alphys smirked.  “Thought...I should...should answer your question.”

 

**_so you were listening, huh?_ **  Sans thought before another question rose up in his mind.

 

“ what do I do if i see a new human?”

 

Alphys sighed like it was the most obvious answer in the world.  

 

“You...you teleport  them...to...to me...i want to redo this experiment again...it’s...it’s fascinating.-”

 

“ i’m talkin’ about baby bones.  what about baby bones?”

 

“We...continue our experiment, Sans…. deal’s a deal after all.”

 

And with that, Alphys walked out of the room.  

 

Sans turned his attention towards the tvs.

 

********************************************************************************************

Flowey took a deep breath, feeling the exhaustion hit him as he leaned his fragile body against the Nice Cream Guy, Top’s, abandon Nice Cream machine.  After the bunny was killed, the machine was looted and stripped of anything valuable and thrown into WATERFALL’s dump.  

 

A sad end.  As far as Flowey knew, Tops was one of the better monsters that just wanted to live his life without the violence that was found in the Underground.  Apparently the Underground didn’t agree with his beliefs.  But...what was that human saying that Chara always told him?

 

**_Only the good die young?_ **

 

Sighing and pushing away those memories because in the end they meant nothing and couldn’t help his current situation, Flowey closed his eyes and tried to think logically.  Ever since he escaped Toriel he had been searching non-stop for Frisk and truth be told it was terrifying.  With Frisk’s determination overriding his, Flowey was very well aware that if he died then he would stay dead and if there was one thing that this horrible world taught the monster-turned flower it was that everything was out to kill him.  

 

**_Kill or be killed._ **

 

So while he was desperate to find Frisk he was also cautious not to be caught.  Monsters will kill just to kill.  Flowey learned that from the many timelines he went through.  But at least he was comforted in the fact that while he might not be able to come back, Frisk wouldn’t stay dead.  Just as long as she stayed determined and boy was that kid determined as all hell to get back to her family.  

 

However, he wasn’t sure she knew she could do that, come back from the dead that is, since she never died once in the RUINS and Flowey didn’t have time to explain resets to her and the power she held but he was certain she knew by now.  There was no way that kid could have gotten far without meeting one of the members of the Royal Guards.  They would kill her without hesitance. 

 

He only hoped she wouldn’t be too freaked out when she found out about her power or worse...lose her determination after being killed so many times that she...she...gives up.

 

Flowey stifled back a sob as he thought of that.  And the consequences of her giving up.  

 

And so for days Flowey searched high and low for the little girl and while he looked he noticed something...strange.  None of the monsters were talking about another human in the Underground.  By this point Frisk must have been seen by SOMEBODY...hell ANYBODY and even the mention of the final human possibly being in the Underground would start an excited uproar, with hundreds of monster searching for her.  

 

But there was nothing of the sort.  The monsters...the monsters were going about their daily lives like always.  

 

It didn’t make any sense.  It was like Frisk vanished into thin air.  

 

And Flowey didn’t know what to do or where to search anymore.

 

...Unless…

 

Flowey swallowed a fearful moan as a option presented itself to him.  Maybe Alphys’ cameras could show him what’s going on.  Maybe Frisk had disguised herself like another human before her did and Alphys didn’t notice.

 

Flowey felt a tiny bit of hope enter his chest.  He had only been in her lab once and that...that was not a good memory but if he recalled correctly,  her security tvs were located on the first floor of her lab.  Maybe he could see something….

 

With a shuddering wail, Flowey went back into the earth.

 

***************************************************************************************************

Frisk woke up with her chest aching, a painful reminder of the horrible needles going through her SOUL, but it would all be worth it…

 

It would all be worth it  **_if…_ ** .

 

Gritting her teeth and praying to God or whoever was supposed to be watching over her, Frisk tried with all she had to move her legs.  Her toes wiggled.  

 

**_YES!_ **  Frisk thought as a huge smile erupted onto her face.   **_Alphys is telling the truth.  She’s gonna heal my legs!  She’s gonna do it, she’s gonna-_ **

 

“Well, somebody..woke...up in a good...mood,” Alphys’ wheezy voice said and Frisk laughed as she looked up at the doctor who was holding the same clipboard she had when she asked Frisk all those weird questions. With a friendly wink the lizard sat down at the end of the bed.

 

“You did it, Alphys!”  Frisk said and hugged the lizard.  Almost instantly she felt the scaly lady stiffen but that didn’t stop Frisk from holding her.

 

Alphys was gonna help her escape!  Frisk could endure all the pain of those horrible needles if it meant she could walk again and be with her mommy and daddy.

 

“Well...I’m...I’m glad you’re feeling better...my...my dear, but just...just to be sure….sure everything’s going...going as it...should be, I’m gonna ask you some questions,” Alphys explained and gently removed Frisk’s arms from her waist.

 

Still unable to stop smiling,  Frisk nodded and just to show Alphys the good news, she wiggled her toes again.  God, Frisk never thought wiggling her toes would make her feel as hopeful and as happy as she felt at this moment but it did.  She would probably be wiggling her toes all night.  The scientist laughed.

 

“Alright.  Calm down...my dear.  Let’s focus….now…” Alphys said bringing the clipboard up and clicking her pen so the ink needle came out.  Frisk felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw the point.  She would probably have a fear of needles by the time she got home.

 

“ What...are your parents’ names?”

 

“Didn’t you ask me this before?”

 

Alphys smiled at her.  “It’s all...part of the..procedure.  Let’s me see how clear...your head is or if it’s..still fuzzy.”

 

Frisk smiled.  “I’m pretty awake.”

 

“Humor me...my….dear.”

 

“ Izzy and Fritz Determ”

 

Alphys nodded and wrote something down on her paper.

 

““What year...were...were you...born?”

 

“July 31st…” Frisk paused for just a second as the actual year escaped her mind.  Alphys quickly wrote something down as Frisk struggled to remember.  

 

**_Maybe my head is still a little fuzzy,_ ** Frisk thought before the year popped into her head.  She gave a little sheepish laugh.

 

“ 2117.”

 

Alphys hummed.  “What is...the...greatest gift...you ever got from your...parents?”

 

Frisk drew a blank this time and could only stare helplessly at the scientist who was waiting for her answer.  

 

**_What was it? I know I got it for Christmas,_ ** Frisk thought and tried to focus on that Christmas but the memories were a little too blurry.   **_I think I need more time to recovery,_ ** Frisk decided and as she was about to shrug and tell Alphys she couldn’t remember, the image of a red heart flashed in her mind.

 

“Oh!  I remember now!  It was a ruby heart charm,” Frisk said and ran a hand through her hair.  Even if she were still recovering she was kind of surprised she almost forgot that.

 

“Final question:  “Did...you...have any pets...when...you were...younger?”

 

This time no matter how hard Frisk tried and no matter how patient Alphys was, the little girl couldn’t remember.  She didn’t even have a name for the pet or a clue on how she got it or even a memory of her going to a pet store to get it.  And the worst thing was Frisk knew Alphys asked her this question before and she knew she gave a detailed answer but...

 

“I can’t remember,” Frisk said in disbelief and looked at Alphys who was quickly writing something else down.  “I-”

 

“Don't….get upset over...over that...Frisk.  It’s a common...common side-effect of this procedure.  You’ll remember,” Alphys reassured her.  “You...are...you are still recovering.”

 

Nodding and quickly accepting her explanation, Frisk allowed Alphys to tuck her back in before she looked around the room.  Something was missing...

“Where’s Sans?” she asked.

 

Alphys smirked.  “He had to...to work so...it’ll...just be you and me...for now.  I’ll...roll a tv...in here so we...we can...watch something later...right now...rest.”

 

Frisk felt a strange and unpleasant type of relief hit her.  Sans was still gonna have to work which meant he trusted Alphys which meant that when the time came Alphys and her could set up a day they knew he wouldn’t be around and escape. 

Frisk didn’t know why a part of her was a little ashamed of the plan though.  Maybe it was the fact they were flatout going to betray him…

 

….But she had to do it so she forced those feelings out of her mind as she watched Alphys walk away but before she left, Frisk had to know something because it was gonna bother her if she didn’t.

“What did I say for the pet question?”

 

The yellow lizard adjusted her glasses and looked down at her clipboard, flipping through the pages.

 

“You said...you had a...tiny white dog named...Toby,” she said.  

 

Frisk frowned.  That didn’t sound...right-

 

“And you...you said...you had him...for three years,” Alphys added.

 

**_Oh!  Now that sounded familiar.  Okay maybe when I get some rest I’ll have a much better time remembering._ **

 

Alphys put the clipboard down and tapped it on her leg.  

 

“Don’t worry so...so...much Frisk.  Trust me,” Alphys said with a warm smile.  “The procedure...is...is working fine...so...so...just be happy...and smile.”

 

Frisk smiled and closed her eyes.

********************************************************************************************

Sans watched through the tv as baby bones settled back down into bed and fell asleep.  He had untied the bandage from his injured hand and was slowly tracing the edge of the hole with the tips of his good hand’s fingers.

 

Aside from a few minor changes to the actual human SOUL that occurred during the first round of injections, Alphys told him that Gaster reported seeing moments of memory loss from the human test subjects almost as soon as the dust was injected into their SOULS.  The more dust that was injected the more the test subject seemed to struggle with remembering basic facts about themselves and from what Sans just saw, baby bones was on the first steps to being a real baby bones.

 

Sans smiled sharply as he felt his red magic pouring out of his socket with excitement.  

 

With a shattered memory it probably would be easy to influence or put...new memories into baby bone’s mind.  Alphys just proved that could be done  just a second ago.  Maybe when she lost just a little bit more of her memories he could start...rebuilding her life story.

 

He chuckled darkly at the possibilities.  

***************************************************************************************************

Taking off her lab coat and yawning deeply, Alphys was just about to lie down and take a well-deserved nap when the phone rang.

 

Alphys felt her SOUL thump.  She didn’t have to guess who it was.  Only one person knew her private number.  And with a quick and eager pep in her step, Alphys raced to the phone, overjoyed to hear the person’s voice.  

 

But despite her excitement of wanting to talk to this person, the lizard  did not speak until the voice on the other end spoke first.  That was simple manners and this person deserved all respect in the world.

 

Waiting until the voice was finished , Alphys smiled hoping the person would be proud of them.

 

“Ye-yes, the no-notes y-you gave me are wo...wonderful!  The ex...experiment is...is working...out perfectly….”Alphys said gleefully.  “I...should...be able...to...to let...you….you know when I...I need you.”

 

The lizard paused as the voice spoke again.

 

“Of...of course, I’ll keep you...you updated….on the child’s….condition.”

 

Alphys paused, the smile vanishing from her face.  Her hand tightened over the phone.  “No I still...I still haven’t found that...that damn flower yet!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can ya guess who ol' Alphys is talking to? Pretty easy but I want to keep them in shadows anyway. ^^
> 
> By the way, if you have time, I'm co-writing another story with MrWar1. If you like Greek mythology you should give it a gander! <3
> 
> Should have the latest chapter of Sooner or Later posted very very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus it's been forever since I updated this story! ^^ Thank you all for your patience!

Sans leaned back into his chair not bothering to hide his distrust and disdain as Alphys held the large mustard bottle out to him with an almost shy smile on her scaly face.  Yes she had kept her word so far to keep Baby Bones a secret.  Yes the experiment was working exactly the way she told him it would.  And yes the sight of the yellow bottle almost made him drool.  Ever since he had saved Baby Bones, he hadn’t touched a drop of the stuff and for the most part he was surprised that his body wasn’t demanding the yellow shit twenty-hours a day given the fact he drank himself into a drunken stupor every single day when Papyrus was alive.  He figured it was easy to give the stuff up since Baby Bones was counting on him to take care of her, and he only started drinking to forget his shitty life, but all the same….seeing that yellow bottle was...tempting.  Seeing Alphys hold that bottle killed that temptation.

 

“A little peace-offering...for...for slapping you with...my ta-tail earlier.”

 

Sans glared up at the lizard, his distrust growing by the second as Alphys continued to hold out the yellow bottle.  That little cut she gave him with her sharp tail had stopped stinging, but his rage for making him turn back into that sniveling little monster was unforgivable.  Her time was gonna be up as soon as Baby Bones’ SOUL experiment was complete.  And plus…when it all came down to it, he still didn’t trust Alphys as far as he could throw her.  And so he scoffed and waved the bottle away, turning his attention back to the tvs.

 

In the four hours he continually watched the many screens, he was a little disappointed to find that nothing was happening in the Underground.  Disappointed and a little surprised.  There were no rebellions happening, but then again Asgore and his Royal Guards quickly crushed  one about a week ago and that probably killed any defiance of the may have had citizens for their king.  At least for awhile.  No fights broke out among two dominate monsters and even Undyne’s ruthless training and harsh barking towards the new recruits wasn’t anything that kept Sans’ attention for long.  

 

By all accounts it had been a...peaceful in the Underground.   **_Boring._ ** This new job was boring.  Even the tv that showed him how Baby Bones’ was doing had been pretty inactive for the past hours.  The little girl had been sleeping and had only just woken up about an hour ago when Alphys wheeled that ancient tv into the room.  Now she was watching a bright and colorful cartoon.

 

And as much as he hated to admit it, even if it was Alphys, Sans was somewhat relieved to talk to somebody after four hours of complete boredom and fighting the urge to fall asleep.

 

“ yeah i wasn’t born yesterday alphys,” Sans chuckled and surveyed the tv screen that showed the exit to the RUINS’ door.  

 

He smirked when he heard a sound of annoyance come from the back of Alphys’ throat and didn’t even flinch when she placed the bottle on the cluttered table.

 

“Worried...worried it’s….it’s poisoned?” she asked sweetly.

 

Sans’s smirk grew.  “the thought had crossed my mind.”  

 

“And...and here I thought we were...were friends.”  And while her voice sarcastic there seemed to be a little bit of amusement in it as well which put Sans at ease.  At least her sentence had been intentionally stupid so Sans knew he wasn’t risking completely pissing her off when he laughed.  After a second Alphys joined him. 

 

“Look...I know….I know....I pissed you off something….good when….when I hit you, but you did piss me off….first. Calling….calling me a bitch.  I get insulted constantly….by….by Asgore.  I...I don’t...need it from somebody...who's supposed...to be my ally.  And besides…” at this she paused and allowed a small frown to grace her lips.  “You...of all people...should….should know what it’s….it’s like to be insulted….and called a failure.”

 

Sans felt his own frown hit his mouth.  Okay fine.  That was true and while Papyrus had been a terror to live with, he couldn’t imagine having to deal with Asgore’s abuse.  Papyrus’ threats and physical blows had a limit.  He couldn’t kill Sans, at least not if he wanted to face the consequences of his actions for killing a sentry.  Killing a member of the Royal Guard, no matter how lowly they were was instant death.  Asgore had no consequences for his actions if he chose to kill somebody.  

 

Sans felt some of his anger towards the lizard melt.  He honestly was surprised that Alphys made it as long as she did without having to deal with the crazy King’s full wrath.  He supposed he had been a little bit of a prick when he insulted her.  He looked at the bottle of mustard again.

 

“this really a peace-offering?  are you really apologizing?”

 

Alphys smirked and pulled out her inhaler taking a strong puff from it.  “Don’t go overboard.   I’m...I’m just making sure….sure you don’t get….too pissed off at me...and...and kill me.”

 

Oh. So that’s what this was about.  Sans couldn’t help but feel his chest puff up as a sadistic sort of glee hit him.  She wasn’t all that apologetic about what she had done, which was okay.  The more he thought about it the more he realized she really did have a right to get mad at him for that “bitch” comment.  She wasn’t saying she was sorry, she was saying she was scared of him.  

 

And so with a chuckle he grabbed the bottle and took a hard swing from it.  Alphys smiled slightly.  

 

“So are...are we even?”

 

Sans nodded and swallowed the stuff before he answered.  The taste was a lot stronger than what he remembered, but then again this wasn’t Grillby’s brand.  Still tasted great and the effect were just as instantaneous at Grillby’s brand had been.  Sans felt his body relaxing.

 

“i called you a bitch and you bitch-slapped me.  yeah we’re even,” he said truthfully.

 

Alphys’ smile widened.  “Good to know.  Now...now if you’ll excuse me I have...to...to inject my test...test subject monster...with...with Frisk’s determination.   Once...I’m done...you….you can have the night off.”

 

Sans nodded and took another hard swing of the bottle, nearly draining half of it with a single gulp.  Everything became a little more pleasant.  Once Baby Bones became a real monster, he might have to do this again.  Drink that is.  Not as often as before, but the relaxation the drink provided him was a welcome change from the usually stress he felt constantly.

 

“ speaking of that, who is the poor fuck that is getting those shots of determination?”

 

Alphys chuckled coldly.  “Just...just another...rebel to the….king.  Would have...have been….an inactive boss monster, but...but luckily...he killed one of the King’s guards  and gained...some...some LOVE and now he….he has a boss...boss monster SOUL.”

 

Sans nodded before he started laughing hysterically.  This was some fast acting mustard.   “Poor fuck.”

 

Alphys nodded.  “Yeah poor...poor fuck.”

******************************************************************************************************

If it weren’t evident from the many tattooes decorating Alphys’ body, the cartoon Alphys put on for Frisk to watch was the final confirmation needed to prove that the lizard was obsessed with anime.  And it was surprisingly cute show the lizard put on for Frisk too.   **_Mew Mew Kissy Cutie._ ** Frisk remembered watching this cartoon when she was on the surface and she couldn’t help but wonder how a DVD of the show ended up in a world full of monsters.

 

After watching nothing but Mettaton’s terrifying tv shows that always ended with somebody dying violently, the cartoon, the cutesy nobody dies, everybody laughs and learns about friendship and loving yourself was more than a welcome change.  

 

Frisk was on her third episode when she heard somebody not walk as much as stagger into the room.  She looked up from her cartoon wishing that Alphys gave her a remote so she could pause the cartoon, but when she saw Sans she blinked in surprise.

 

His cheekbones were a flushed red and it looked like he was having a hard time finding his footing.  In fact as he made his way to Frisk he nearly stumbled to the ground twice.

 

“S-Sans?” Frisk called out cautiously.  The skeleton looked up from the ground and flashed her a wide smile.  The red lights in his sockets seemed uncharacteristically unfocused.  

 

“ heya baby bones.  how ya feeling?”  His speech was slightly slurred.  

 

**_What’s wrong with him,_ ** Frisk thought before she smiled nervously at him.  

  
  


“Still a little sore.”  Not as much as when she first woke up, but the fact that the ache still hadn’t gone away was starting to get a little scary.  Alphys said the pain would go away completely, but it hadn’t.  Frisk would have to ask her about that when they were alone again.

 

He nodded his head and stumbled the rest of the way up to her, pulling up a chair beside her bed and sitting on it.  Once he was situated, he leaned over and ruffled her hair a little too roughly.  

 

“ how are those little legs of yers doin’?” he asked and before Frisk could answer he pulled the blankets off her to get a look see.  She shivered as the cold air hit her body, but she tried to ignore the unpleasant feeling as she answered.  

 

“I can wiggle my toes.” she said and demonstrated that for him.  He nodded his head.

 

“ that’s good, but ya still have a long road until ya recover, baby bones,” he said and rubbed his eye sockets with his hand.  Frisk noticed the bandages covering his hand and frowned.  

 

“What happened to your hand?  Why is there a bandage on your hand?”

 

Sans paused, almost as though he were startled and stared at the bandage hand before a stifled laugh left his lips.

 

“ just a little injury baby bones.  want a look-see?”

 

Before Frisk could answer, Sans unwrapped his hand and to her horror she saw a huge hole in the center of his hand the size of a baseball.  He laughed again and placed the hand up to his face, namely over his left socket.  The red light blinked directly at her through his injured hand.

 

“peek-a-boo.  i see you!”  he chuckled.  Frisk didn’t laugh at the gesture.  

 

“Sans….that’s-that’s a huge hole!  Does...does Alphys know about that?  Does it hurt?  Oh my God!  What happened?”

 

Sans’ laughter died down a bit and a more warm smile came over his face as he clumsily tried to rewrap his injured hand.  When he wasn’t able to do it, Frisk gently took the bandage from him and began to wrap it up as best she could.  

 

**_What happened to him?  I know that monsters can make pain go away with their magic, but...what could have made this hole in his hand?  Did his hand get caught in some kind of machine?_ **

 

“you’re a sweet little kid ya know that?  worrying over me and trying to help me.  nobody has ever done that before ya know….even my own brother….wouldn’t have cared.”

 

Frisk paused at his words, feeling a sense of guilt and sadness hit her at his words.   They sounded so heavy and depressed.  She swallowed nervously.

 

“But...but Sans...don’t you have any friends?  I know you told me most monsters are really mean down here, but there has to be...a few nice ones, right?”

 

Sans snorted and pulled his hand back when Frisk finished wrapping it back up and leaned heavily into his chair.  His sockets were already closing.  He must have been so exhausted from the new job Alphys gave him.  Usually he always spent a few hours up with her before he got her ready for bed and then he’d fall asleep.

 

“ friends?  “nice monsters?”  all the nice monsters i knew when i was a kid are all dead.  the mean monster killed them all,” he smiled, his expressions and movement becoming slower... lazier.  “i remember there was this one monster, a blue bunny named tops i almost became friends with.  wasn’t a mean guy at all.  in fact he sold the best ice cream you’ve ever tasted and gave it a really cute name:  nice cream.  always gave me a free scope every time i saw him.”

 

Frisk didn’t want to hear the end of the story.  She knew that if she did, her guilt that she would eventually leave Sans to be alone forever would start to hurt her.  Unfortunately Sans did continue.

 

“but my brother didn’t like the idea of me hanging out with some “weak” and “sad” excuse for a monster.  bad for his image so he banned me from seein’ the guy anymore.”

 

**_His own brother didn’t want him to have friends?  What kind of guy was Papyrus-_ **

 

“and a week later tops went missin’.   his little moblie nice cream was the only thing that was found of his.”

 

The room would have been completely silent if the cartoon in the background weren’t playing.  The air got a little colder and Frisk shuddered a little more as Sans leaned even further back.  He took off his shoes and propped his feet up on Frisk’s bed.

 

“poor ol’ tops.  didn’t deserve that.  there’s a lot of monsters...really good monsters who died like that baby bones.  not a friend left in the world for me…” and with that Sans gave her a wink.  “well that ain’t exactly true.  i got you.”  

 

**_Not for long,_ ** Frisk thought and watched as Sans fell into a deep sleep, snoring loudly.  She tried to concentrate on her cartoon again, but the pains in her chest, which had nothing to do with the shot Alphys gave her, were starting to hurt badly.  Her eyes started to sting as she tried her hardest not to stare at Sans’ sleeping form.  

 

**_He was going to be all alone in this world when I leave_ ** , Frisk thought as the first drops of tears fell.   **_And I have to be okay with that if I want to leave._ ** She shouldn’t have felt cruel for wanting to go home and leaving this dangerous world, but she couldn’t help it.  Sans may have been insane, but he did keep her safe, granted it was more like a prisoner type of method he used, but she supposed that was the best he could do seeing as he didn’t want her to get killed but he didn’t want her to leave either.

 

**_I’m sorry you don’t have any friends, Sans_ ** , Frisk thought as she tried to distract herself from the pains in her chest by pathetically trying to reach for the blanket that fell to the floor when Sans ripped it off of her.  Her fingers grazed the material but she couldn’t get a good grasp on it and after a few minutes of trying she gave up and shivered, hugging herself to keep warm.  

 

**_I’m sorry, Sans,_ ** she repeated and stared at the cartoon no longer really watching it.  She closed her eyes feeling herself doze off until she was half-awake and half-asleep.  She only opened them again when she felt the blanket being placed over her cold body.   A holey hand patted her hand softly.  Sans must have taken his bandage off again.

 

“Thank you, Sans,” she muttered, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself.  

 

When all she received was a snore, she sat up in the bed and looked at Sans.  He was still sleeping in the chair with his feet propped up on the bed.  Frisk frowned.

 

“Alphys?” She called out.  If Sans didn’t put the blanket on her, then Alphys did.  That was the only logical explanation.  When nobody answered, Frisk’s frown deepened.  

 

**_Alphys couldn’t have gotten that far in that short amount of time_ ** , Frisk began to think but all thoughts halted when she felt something….slimy in her hair.  She reached up and ran a hand through the top of her head.  When she pulled her hand back, her puzzlement grew.

 

Staining her hand was a disgusting black oozing substance.

 

******************************************************************************************************

Flowey hid behind Alphys’ cluttered desk and looked around fearfully making sure there wasn’t a SOUL in sight before he even thought about moving.  The camera room was a quick trip away, but so was his possible death.  He couldn’t screw this up.  He needed to find Frisk and those cameras were his only hope.

 

And he was so concentrated on making sure that nobody was around that he failed to notice the black gooey shapeless shadow on the ground coming closer to him.  And so when it raised up like a wave and completely covered him with it’s gooey like substance, the flower didn’t even have time to scream.  

 

And once Flowey was completely covered, the gooey black shadow disappeared into the ground.  

 

It was almost like there hadn’t been a talking flower hiding behind Alphys’ desk at all.  

 

**************************************************************************************************

“You still want me?”

 

When she first left him, Asgore wanted her back.  So he could put her to death for leaving him, but the murderous rage he felt for his ex-wife was short-lived and now even after all the years since their children’s death, he just wanted her back.  And now here she was.

 

It wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him this time.  Toriel was really standing before him in his private garden, hands on her hips, a small, playful and very fond smile gracing her lips.  Still as beautiful as he remembered her.  

 

“I thought that when I saw you again I wouldn’t feel anymore love for you, but I guess I haven’t really gotten over you.  I hate you and I love you.  Isn’t that pathetic?” she said, bleating out a soft laugh.

 

Asgore managed his own smile, feeling his SOUL go crazy with every word she spoke.  With every second she was with him.  “Yes.  You know you’re lucky you’re still a beautiful woman and still have the ability to make me go crazy.  Otherwise I would have killed you as soon as you stepped through that door.”

 

Toriel nodded.  “You still haven’t answered my question.”

 

*************************************************************************************************

 

Toriel watched as the king stood up to his full height and showed his most vicious smile.  And she couldn’t help herself.  She found herself bleating uncontrollably to his dominant stance and wicked smile.  He may have lost his mind a little bit, but there was still something extremely attractive about him. 

 

She thought her attraction for him died after her children did, but she was oddly delighted to find she was wrong.  It would make all of this much easier.

 

“Yeah, I do. What about you Tori?  You want me back?”

 

Toriel nodded with a smirk and pulled out the meat cleaver that she placed in her dress pocket.  His eyes widened out at the sight of it.  Toriel instantly felt his magic go on the defense.

 

“Would you give up a hand for me Gory?”

 

The goat monster titled his head.  “What?”

 

The goat female bleated again.  “Get some tea going, would you, my love?  I have a great story to tell you.”  

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
